Time for a Change
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. "All this town has to offer is heartache and bad memories. It's time for me to move on..." Bonnie needs a change. So, she heads to Beacon Hills to finish off her senior year. She quickly becomes friends with Lydia and Deaton takes her under his wing. Bonnie runs into Stiles. Can they save each other from their demons? (Now including Supernatural & The Originals as well)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:For story purposes, this takes place right after Jeremy dies in _Vampire Diaries_ and a few months after Stiles is possessed by the nogitsune in _Teen Wolf_. Jackson is still around in Beacon Hills (because I hated that he left). Erica and Boyd are both very much alive. I'm not sure if Malia will be included, yet. (I like her character. I'm just not sure if she'll fit with this storyline.) Isaac is still in town. Danny is in this! Scott's father did not return to Beacon Hills. Bonnie's father is permanently away on business. Everything else should be explained in story.**

* * *

**As requested by anon on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this! This is the first time I've really delved into the crossover world. SO, tell me what you think! Reviews = faster updates.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

"Bonnie, you can't seriously be thinking about leaving Mystic Falls. I mean, it wouldn't be the same without you. You can't just go." Caroline tried to change my mind for the umpteenth time. I sighed and gave her a sad smile.

"Is it really that hard to believe, Care? What am I really going to miss? Yeah, I'll miss you guys, but other than that all this town has to offer is heartache and bad memories. It's time for me to move on." I told her. Caroline looked like her head was going to explode.

"You can't just miss senior year!" She argued. I shrugged. "Where are you gonna go, anyway?"

"You'll survive senior year without me, Care."

"Elena's a vampire. Jeremy's dead. Tyler's gone. You're telling me that you're just going to leave, too?!" Caroline was bordering hysterical.

"Caroline, it'll be fine if I miss the rest of the school-year here. I just… I can't take it. I can't take being here. I look around and all I see is death. How much more do I have to give this godforsaken town, before it's enough? I can't be here anymore, Care. I hope you can respect that." I confessed, as my voice broke and I tried to ignore the stinging in my nose and the tears welling in my eyes. Caroline's face fell and she wrapped her arms around me and let me cry.

"I don't like it, Bon. I don't like it, but I get it." She assured me. I nodded and tried to get my crying under control. "Where are you gonna go?" She asked me, again. I sniffled and pulled away from her. I pulled down my sleeve to mop up my face and took a deep breath.

"Actually, it won't just be me. Carol Lockwood, she was married before she married Tyler's dad. She was Tyler's step-mom. After Richard died, she got back in touch with her ex-husband. It turns out that they have a daughter together. She wanted to keep Lydia away from the Mystic Falls drama, so she never brought her here. She wants to try and rekindle things with her first husband. She and Grams had a mutual friend in Beacon Hills. That's where her other family lives. Carol's friend name is Deaton and I've talked to him. He said that he's more than willing to help mentor me with my magic. It'll give me some time away and Carol said that I can stay with her. I love you, so much, Care. I just need to do this… for me."

"I get it. Come on – I'll even help you pack."

* * *

Two hours later and Caroline had decided that nothing I owned was okay to take with me, for my fresh start.

"You know what you need? Two words," Caroline told me, excitedly. She help up two fingers. "Retail therapy," she practically oozed excitement. I looked at her, hesitantly.

"And how do you expect me to pay for this?" I asked her. She gave me a knowing, devious smile.

"I've got that covered." She assured me. I barely had time to grab my purse, before she was pulling out the door.

* * *

I was surprised when I saw Damon waiting for us at the mall. I looked at Caroline, completely confused. She shrugged and just beamed at him. Damon looked at us and looked like he really didn't want to be here. Caroline crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her floor.

"Fine, Barbie," Damon gritted out. "Look Judgy, I know that we haven't always gotten along." Damon sighed. I snorted at him.

"That's an understatement." I agreed.

"I know that all the shit that has gone down in the past couple years here, since my brother and I have been back hasn't been easy on you. We use you when we need you and we know that you won't say no. You got the shit end of the stick. We've noticed – we were just too preoccupied to do anything about it. I know that this doesn't make up for anything that you've lost helping us, or because we were trying to save Elena, but it's something. It was Stefan's idea and he wanted to be here, but he's busy making sure that Elena doesn't go on rampage for kicks." Damon explained. I stared at him, still not quite understanding what he was trying to say. "Barbie told us that you need a new wardrobe for your new life, so we're footing the bill. You can get whatever you want and for what it's worth… I _**am**_ sorry about your mom, _**Bonnie**_." Damon finished talking and eyed me warily. I cracked a small smile.

"Thank you, Damon. That… means a lot."

* * *

To say that Caroline takes shopping seriously would be the understatement of the century. By the time we were finished, I never wanted to step foot into another store for the rest of my life. Damon kept his complaining to a minimum and even offered suggestions. I didn't even mind that most of them were perverted. As much as it pains me to admit, I'll miss the banter between us. It was nice having one more day with Caroline. True to her word, she helped me pack everything up and into my car.

She offered to stay over, but I told her that I needed to get some sleep. It wasn't a lie… but I knew that it would be harder to say goodbye in the morning. I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight. Things feel so… uncertain. It has me on edge.

* * *

The drive itself didn't take as long as I expected it to take. We made pretty good time, despite the three days it took us to get from Virginia to California. Carol and I drove her car and the movers followed us with my car and the moving truck.

Carol left the house for Tyler, but put it in Matt's name. She wanted him taken care of, but didn't want any unwanted house guests to be able to sneak up on him.

Beacon Hills wasn't at all what I was expecting. Of course, the only thing I really know about California is that it has beaches and warm weather. Beacon Hills was surprisingly green. Even more surprising, was the mystic energy I could feel pulling me into town. Something tells me that there's more going on here than Carol let on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! :) More reviews = faster updates.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

My jaw dropped as we pulled up to Carol's family's house. It's about the same size as the Lockwood residence, newer, but just as nice.

"We have plenty of extra bedrooms. So, you can have your pick. I really do hope that you like it here, Bonnie. I don't see why this can't be a fresh start for both of us." Carol mused as she parked her car. I looked over at her and nodded.

"Thank you Ms. Lockwood. I really do appreciate everything you're doing for me." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Please, call me 'Carol.'" She requested. I nodded and she reached over and gave my hand a quick squeeze. I don't know everything that's going on between Carol and her old husband and I didn't ask. She seems happy and she wants to reconnect to her daughter. Who am I to judge her? If anything, I'm envious of her epiphany. That's something my own mother has never really bothered with. "Are you ready to go inside and meet your new surrogate family?" Carol asked me, as she clapped her hands together. I looked over at her and nodded, grateful that she pulled me from my thoughts.

"Let's go." I agreed. We got out of the car and I followed her inside. We stepped into the front room and I laid eyes on a gorgeous redheaded girl and a brunet man who must be her first husband.

"Bonnie, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Lydia and my ex-husband, Adam." Carol introduced us. As soon as she called Adam her ex, they both winced.

"Soon to be regular husband," Adam corrected her, smiling. He shook my hand. "Welcome to Beacon Hills, Bonnie. I remember Sheila. If you take after her at all, I'm sure you have a good head on your shoulders." He commended me. I smiled in thanks.

"Lydia, why don't you show Bonnie to her room?" Carol offered. Lydia smiled tightly and nodded curtly.

"Sure thing, mother," she agreed and grabbed my hand, before leading me upstairs. "I don't know why you're here, but trust me; there isn't that much appeal in living here. Mom tells me that your grandmother was a witch. Is that true? I've never visited her in Mystic Falls and Deaton, the friend who will be mentoring you, has told me the rumors about the Falls. I'm assuming that they're true. You should also know that Beacon Hills isn't short on the supernatural, either." I stared at Lydia as information fell from her lips.

"It's true." I told her, quietly. She nodded and kept pulling me to the room. We reached the end of the hallway and Lydia opened a door next to a posh looking bedroom. I looked inside and saw that it was similarly decorated. Instead of the soft purple, it was a warm, earthy green. I smiled and noticed the subtle nature-related accents. I feel at home here, already.

"This is perfect." I mused. She beamed at me and it looked like a genuine smile.

"I like you." She decided, aloud. "I lost my best friend a couple of months ago, but I think that she would have liked you, too." She added. I squeezed her hand.

"I know how that feels." I told her, but I didn't go into detail. She just nodded and closed the door behind us. She motioned for me to sit down on the bed. She followed suit.

"Okay, dish. If you're going to live here, you need to know what's going on. I also want to know what's going on outside of here." Lydia breathed, oozing pure unadulterated confidence.

"Fair enough, why don't I start?" I offered. She nodded and looked at me, patiently. I told her about the day that I found out that I was witch. I told her about my Grams and the kind of woman she was.

Lydia interrupted me to say that she had asked the Hales, whoever they are, about the Bennett witch line and apparently we have quite the reputation.

I explained about Elena and the doppelganger situation. I also told her about the Salvatores and the twisted love triangle that they always seem to have going on. After a while, the words wouldn't stop flowing. I told her everything from the Original vampires and their family, to losing my mom and Grams, to Elena turning into a vampire and shutting off her emotions, to Silas and what went down on the island. That was the hardest part. I couldn't stop myself from crying.

Lydia didn't say anything when I finished talking and struggled to compose myself. She just wrapped her arms around me and let me cry it out. I'm not sure how long we stayed that way. Eventually, I pulled away and mopped off my face with my sleeve. I took a few deep breaths and gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry – it's still so fresh. I never thought… It's hard knowing that he's really gone. When Elena turned her emotions off… it was like she was gone, too." I breathed.

"Bonnie, don't apologize. Never apologize for what you feel. You don't need to apologize for grieving. I won't have any of that." She scolded me. Her words didn't surprise me, her sincerity did. "Now that you've told me your story, it's time that I've told you mine. You might want to get comfortable. We're going to be here for a while."

And we were. We spent the rest of the night talking and listening. Lydia told me about the strange things that started happening in Beacon Hills a couple years ago.

She told me about the werewolves and what their ranks meant. She told me about the Hale family and the Argents. I learned that Scott was a true alpha and his trusty best friend, Stiles, who is probably the only person in Beacon Hills who is as smart as Lydia. She told me about Jackson and their on again, off again romance. She also told me about the Alpha Pack and all of the other foes that have sauntered into town. She told me that Stiles was possessed and that the dark spirit had killed her best friend and her then boyfriend.

I listened as she explained everything to me. By the time that she was finished, it was my turn to comfortable. There was one thing that she hadn't told me, but I waited until she was calmed down to ask her.

"You're not human – are you?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I could feel your energy since I stepped into your house. You don't feel threatening and I've never encountered it before."

"I'm a banshee." She told me and suddenly her story made even more sense than it had before. I hugged her, again.

We got comfortable and decided to crash in my new bedroom, since neither of us felt like being alone. Lydia promised to take me to meet her friends later, after I met with Deaton. It's looking like Beacon Hills is going to be just the distraction that I need.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Something that I forgot to address – Silas never made it off the island. For story purposes, his sorry ass died and won't ever be coming back. Stiles and the rest of the high-school aged pack are all juniors. The characters will more than likely be a little OOC. I haven't yet decided if anything that's going on in TW season 4 is going to be included, but more than likely it's not.  
**

* * *

** Reviews = faster updates. :)  
**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

Carol woke us up around noon. It felt like so much later. I'm definitely not used to California time. Lydia went to her room to get ready and go meet up with some of her friends. She asked me to text her when I was finished with Deaton.

I showered and got ready in record timing. Picking out clothes took me the longest. I leafed through the clothes that Caroline helped me pick out and finally settled on something.

I pulled on a worn-looking pair of short, jean shorts, with an old, gray Nirvana tank, burnt orange flats, and a long green cardigan. I left my hair down, enjoying the new shorter length. I put in a few curls, before I brushed it out, giving it some body. The shoulder-length hair makes me look older. It's growing on me.

* * *

I fidgeted the entire way to the veterinary clinic. I guess Deaton is a doctor. One thing I can't figure out is if Deaton is his first name or his last.

* * *

Carol smiled at me as she pulled into the clinic parking lot. I took a deep breath as she turned off the car. We both got out of the car and walked into the veterinary building.

As soon as I stepped inside I felt safe. I don't know how else to explain it. It's a nice feeling – a welcome feeling. I can feel old magic. It didn't take long until I laid eyes on the man who must be Deaton. He smiled when he saw us and walked over to greet us.

"You must be Bonnie." Deaton said, smiling. I nodded and he offered me his hand. I took it and shook it tentatively. I can literally feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"You knew my Grams?" I asked, before I could stop myself from blurting it out. He chuckled and nodded.

"Your grandmother was an incredible woman. Carol, would you mind if I spoke with Bonnie privately? I still have some work here that I need to take care of, but I would be more than happy to drop her home after we are finished here." Deaton asked her, as politely as he could. Carol didn't look offended. She looked like she understood completely. There are some things better discussed without an audience.

"I don't mind at all. You have my number if you need anything, Bonnie. I trust that you're in good hands. I'll see you tonight." Carol gave me a quick hug, before taking her leave. Deaton motioned for me to follow him behind the front counter and into the back of the clinic. Once we were in the back, he looked at me, before speaking.

"We can speak freely here. There are wards in place, so we can't be overheard. It's a pleasure to meet you. You carry yourself just like your mother." He mused. His comment took me by surprise.

"You knew my mother?"

"Only briefly, she left town shortly after I befriended Sheila." He explained. I nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what are you? You're not a warlock. Your energy is different. I've never felt anything like it before. Then again… I've getting a lot of that, since I've gotten to town."

"I don't mind. I'm a druid. We're not too different."

* * *

I spent two hours listening to Deaton explain how he practiced magic and what it was like to be an emissary to a wolf pack. It was fascinating. I never knew that magic like this existed.

"The Bennett line is very powerful… Have you ever considered becoming an emissary, yourself?" Deaton asked me, carefully, like he didn't want to cross any boundaries. I bit my lip and considered his words. I sighed.

"An emissary helps the pack and is their link to magic, right? I mean, there's more to it than that, but essentially, that's the gist of it. Right?" I asked him, instead of answering his question. He nodded.

"Basically, yes." He replied. I nodded.

"I don't want to offend you, or step on anyone's toes, but I've been there and done that. I'm not looking to do that again. In Mystic Falls, I _**was**_ their _**only**_ link to magic. Whenever shit hit the fan, it was always on me to save everyone. I mean, there were my friends and I would do anything for them – I _**did**_ do _**anything**_ for them – _**everything**_, even. I can't do it anymore. It came down to so much sacrifice that I wish I hadn't had to give. I lost my mother and my grandmother, because one girl's life was valued more than the rest of us. I'm not saying that every pack shares that mentality, but it's not something that I think that I'll be able to get past anytime soon. Everything has left me worn out and frayed. It's miracle that I even have any magic left. I started to get addicted to expression. It's a dark magic and so seductive. It took someone really close to me dying to snap me out of it. I was so far gone… I don't know how to find my back to everything. So, when Carol offered to let me come with her… to get away from Mystic Falls… I jumped at the opportunity." I confessed, probably telling him much more than he wanted to know. Deaton frowned and reached over to me and gave my arm a gentle squeeze.

"That's perfectly fine. It's not for everybody. All magic isn't like that. I'll teach you that. I'm very sorry for your losses. I can guarantee that the pack here in Beacon Hills does not share that mentality. Based off of everything that you've told me, I think that you'll be a nice fit. You don't have to be their emissary to be pack. Just keep an open mind. They might surprise you."

* * *

Right after Deaton asked me to give them a chance, he got a phone call, asking him to come down to the police station. He asked if it was alright for me to accompany him and for him to drop me off afterwards. I gave him the okay and we were on our way. He didn't say much on the way over and neither did I. We sat in a comfortable silence.

We both walked into the station together. The sheriff beckoned him into one of the backrooms, saying that he had something that he needed to show him. He left me hang out in his office, while I waited.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, I brought you dinner. Don't be mad about the burger. Just remember that I'm your only son and you _**love**_ me." Some teenage guy strolled into the office. I don't think that he saw me. My eyes flitted down his body, giving him an appreciative once-over. He's tall, but I can see a hint of muscle under his clothes. He has pale skin, brown, tousled hair, whiskey colored eyes and kissable lips to boot.

"I've been called a lot of things, but 'Dad' isn't one of them." I breathed. The mystery man jumped and flailed, trying to spot the location of the voice. His eyes landed on me and he dropped the bag of food onto the desk, somehow managing not to spill it or the two drinks in his hand.

"Wh-who are you? Don't sneak up on people!" He sputtered out. I laughed.

"I'm Bonnie." I told him. He nodded and set down the cups, before leaning against the desk casually.

"Stiles - the sheriff is my dad." He explained.

"I gathered."

"You're not from around here. I know everyone, and I mean _**everyone**_. I've never seen you before."

"That's because I'm not from around here. I just got into town yesterday. I'm from Virginia. I'm staying with the Martins."

"Damn and you're already in the police station." He mused and I could see his brain working a mile a minute.

"I came here with Deaton. He got called in to look at something." I explained.

"Oh… And you're stuck waiting in here?" He guessed. I nodded. "How old are you? You're not related to Deaton are you? Why Beacon Hills? Wow, you don't have to answer all that… Unless you want to… Then, by all means, go for it. Please, say something, so I can stop talking." He rambled. I smirked as I watched him.

"You're adorable." I supplied, instead. His face flushed. "I'm seventeen. I'm not related to Deaton. He's just… kind of a mentor. I came to Beacon Hills, because I wanted to get away from Virginia and because Lydia's mom offered." I answered his questions.

"Wait… are you… you know… magical?" He asked, dropping his voice to a whisper. I nodded, even though I wasn't entirely sure that I should be telling him. If he knows about Deaton, then can't be all bad, right? "Are you a druid, too?"

"No, just a witch."

"Dude, can you turn someone into a toad?" He asked. I laughed and shook my head. "It's still hot." He said, shrugging his shoulders. He seemed to realize what he said, right after he said it. His face paled and I could already see the apology forming on his lips. "I mean, it's _**awesome**_. Not that you're not hot, because you _**are**_. _**Really**_ hot. And… wow… maybe I shouldn't talk."

"How old are you?" I asked him, interrupting his freak out.

"Seventeen, just turned. I'm a junior." He supplied.

"Senior," I retorted. "Are you single?" I asked, more out of curiosity, than flirting. At least that's what I'm telling myself. Things with Jeremy are still so fresh. I don't need something else to feel guilty about.

"Painfully," he replied, with a half-smile. "Do you have some guy hiding in the corner, waiting to kick my ass if I hit on you?" He asked, redirecting my question to me.

"No," I answered, quickly. I tried to ignore the pang of hurt that filled me as I kept thinking about Jeremy's dead eyes, staring at me, empty.

"I find it hard to believe that _**you**_ are _**single**_. How do you not have a boyfriend? Not that I'm complaining." He pressed. I winced.

"My last boyfriend died a month ago. He was killed." I whispered. My hands started shaking and I squeezed them together, willing them to stop.

"Oh, my _**God**_. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… Wow. I'm sorry." He apologized. He seemed to notice me down-spiraling, because he rushed across the room and put his arms around me. "Hey, it's okay. Just breathe." He tried to calm me down. I felt my chest tighten. Trying to breathe was getting harder. "I know how it feels."

* * *

That's how Deaton and the sheriff found us. They opened the door and stared at us. They didn't ask any questions. Instead, Deaton cleared his throat and we broke apart.

"I see that you met Stiles. He's in the pack that I was telling you about." Deaton explained. I nodded.

"I'm John, Stiles' father." The sheriff introduced himself. I gave him a forced smile.

"I'm Bonnie. It's good to meet you." I breathed, standing up. "Well, I'm supposed to go meet Lydia. I'll see you later, though. Okay?" I told Stiles. He nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Give me your number." He said. It didn't really come out as a request, but I really didn't question it. I did what he asked. "I'll text you." He promised. I nodded.

"Okay."

"See you 'round, Bonnie."

"Later, Stiles."


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and review? :)**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Four:

* * *

I didn't really say much as Lydia dragged me out of the house a few hours later, to meet up with the rest of the pack. I didn't really know _**what **_to say. Meeting Stiles took me by surprise. I didn't know what to think about it. It felt like we had an instant connection. It was like… he saw everything that I was feeling and he just understood. It feels like we're kindred spirits.

I'm not naïve enough to read more into this than I should, but if I've learned anything from practicing magic, it's to trust my instincts. My instincts say that being around Stiles might be good for me. I want to see just how right they are.

* * *

I hung back as Lydia rapped on the door to Derek's loft. From what she told me, he used to be an alpha, but he isn't anymore. Scott's the alpha. To say that I'm nervous would be a massive understatement. At least they're not vampires. Thank God, for that.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about. You're a badass witch. You've got this. Show me your game face." Lydia commanded, softly. I tried to swallow the lump on my throat and let the nervousness slide from my face.

"Let's do this." I breathed. She smirked at me and nodded in agreement.

"Let's," she agreed. Before she could say anything else, the door opened, revealing a tall, attractive and intimidating man. "Derek, are you going to let us in or are you going to make us stand out here all day?" She quipped. "Where are your manners?" She asked, in what I've gathered to be true Lydia fashion, even in my short time of knowing her. Derek just stared at her.

"You can come in." He added, as he stepped aside.

"Great," Lydia replied, stepping inside and walking past him. I stood in front of him, awkwardly.

"I'm Bonnie." I introduced myself. He looked me over, probably trying to decide if I was a threat, or not.

"You're the Bennett witch." He said, as it clicked. I nodded. "I'm Derek, Derek Hale. Come in. The others are waiting to meet you. Stiles hasn't shut up about you, since he met you earlier." He finished. I smirked and stepped inside. Derek shut the door behind me and led me into the living room area of the loft. I saw a bunch of people waiting. Most were teenagers, but an older face stood out in the crowd. The look he's giving me is way past borderline creepy.

"Bonnie," Stiles blurted out. He stood up when he saw me. I smiled, unable to help myself. He returned it with ease. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, surprising both of us. "You okay?" He whispered. I nodded. He pulled away and flashed me another quick smile, before taking his seat, again.

"You're the Bennett that Deaton is so fond of." The older man observed. "Having a Bennett on our side, could come in handy."

"Having her on _**our**_ side and having her help _**you**_ are two _**very different**_ things, Peter." Lydia breathed. None of us missed the not-so-subtle venom that dripped from her voice. Peter didn't seem surprised.

"You're Derek's uncle." I said, as I made the connection. The smirk on Peter's face became absolutely carnal.

"So, you do talk about me. You can pretend not to like me all you want, but we all know that our resident banshee has a soft spot for me." Peter mused, purposefully taunting Lydia.

"Just remember, if I had two bullets, they'd both be in you, Peter." She promised him.

"I didn't come here to see a massacre." I spoke up, not knowing how friendly or not their threats were. Derek stood up taller.

"She's right. You two back off." Derek told them both. "Scott, you wanna introduce everyone?" He asked a younger guy. He nodded and stood up, shooting me a nervous smile.

"I'm Scott. I'm the alpha." He walked over to me and shook my hand. I grasped his hand, awkwardly. "Have you ever known a werewolf before?" He asked me. I nodded.

"I've been around a few." I replied. "A guy I grew up with turned into a wolf, but I'm pretty sure that he's a different kind. He was born with the gene. He had to kill someone to trigger it. From what Lydia and Deaton have told me, I know that's not the case here."

"You're from Mystic Falls." Peter realized, like that fact made everything so much clearer for him. I nodded. "The wolves around those parts are different. They were born with the gene, but they were also cursed. That's why they have to kill to gain access to their abilities." He explained. I nodded. It makes sense.

"Well, it's clear that McCall isn't going to do it. So, I'm Jackson. I'm with Lydia. I'm also a wolf. It's nice to meet you." A guy with perfect cheekbones and the air of privilege introduced himself. I nodded, noticing the way that Lydia was holding his hand.

"Yeah, you too," I echoed. He smirked and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm Erica and this is Boyd. It's nice to have another girl in the mix. We're also wolves." A pretty blonde girl introduced herself and a quiet black guy.

"I'm Isaac." A blonde boy with curls and a reserved kind of handsome, offered his name. "Wolf," he added, before sitting there quietly.

"I'm Kira. I'm a kitsune – a fox." The girl next to Scott introduced herself. I nodded.

"I'm Stiles, which you know already. I'm human. I was possessed, but I'm better…now. I have spark." Stiles told me, enthusiastically. I giggled.

"There is a hunter that we're friends with, but he couldn't make it. You'll meet him later. His name is Chris Argent. We is… _**was**_… Allison's dad." Scott explained. As soon as he finished talking a pained silence filled the room. I just stood there. I didn't know what to say.

"We also have another banshee around town." Stiles added. I nodded. Awkward chatter filled the room.

"I bet your blood tastes wonderful." Peter mused as he crept over to me. I looked at him, silently daring him to come closer.

"Witches can't keep their magic and be another supernatural being. If you bit me, I would only be a wolf." I told him. Peter kept staring at me.

"My dear, you would never be _**just**_ a wolf." He argued. I glared at him.

"If you bite me, I'll kill you." I promised him. He laughed.

"I like you. You have fire in you. And there are many other ways to taste someone, without biting him… or _**her**_."

"I'm seventeen and you're probably old enough to be my father. Why don't you taste yourself?" I quipped.

"I like her already." Jackson mused.

"I second that." Erica announced.

"I –" Peter started, but I shot him a look that silenced him.

"I will give you an aneurism so painful that you black out, if you finish that sentence." I threatened him. Derek snickered behind us.

"I think you'll fit in fine." Lydia decided.

"I think so, too." Scott agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Five:

* * *

I lost track of how much time I spent with the pack. It's not hard to see that they're a family – a dysfunctional family, but a family, nonetheless. It felt nice to be part of, even if it was just mostly observing. I'm not sure how many times I caught myself looking at Stiles. I barely know him, but I can see the possibility there.

I know that I'm not ready to jump into anything, but I also think that people come into our lives for a reason. Even if that didn't apply to everyone, Stiles is different. I can just… feel it.

* * *

"I know that look." Lydia mused as we sprawled across her bed, binging on romantic comedies. I shrugged and struggled to keep my face impassive. "Don't deny it. I have eyes and more intelligence than the average dog. You're hot for Stiles." She said, easily. I blushed, but didn't acknowledge her. "For what it's worth, I think that you guys could work together. I don't think that either of you are ready for anything other than friendship,_** yet**_, but later down the road, I can see it. He's been through so much crap, Bon. Don't break his heart. I'd be forced to kick your ass. He and I may not be the best of friends, but he's always been there for me, when I've needed him. He's one of a kind."

"I don't plan on breaking anything. He's lucky to have you, Lyds." I told her. She smiled, it was soft and I could tell that her guard was down. She keeps her brave face on when we're not home, but here, it's like she's free to be herself. I just met her and I can already tell that she's one of the strongest women I've ever met.

"As long as we're on the same page," she told me.

"We are." I promised. "What's the deal with Peter? Should I be worried about him? I mean, I know what you told me and how he was earlier."

"Peter is someone that you should always keep your guard up around. He's manipulative and ingenious. Don't underestimate him. He may be pack, but he never does anything, unless it benefits him. Just… watch your back."

* * *

Lydia fell asleep hours ago and I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in bed and no avail. I sighed and slipped on my shoes and grabbed my phone. I pulled on a sweater and grabbed my keys, before leaving the house. I just need some air. I feel too constricted in here. I need to feel nature around me.

* * *

I don't know how long I walked for. I just knew that I needed to feel the trees around me and the dirt beneath my feet. I was well into the woods, before I came to a stop. I found my way into a clearing with a perfect view of the crescent moon and the stars. I laid down and just looked up at the sky. It's calming – peaceful. It's exactly what I needed.

In times like these, I like to believe that everyone I've lost is looking down on me, the way that I'm looking up at the sky.

I can feel the gentle hum of nature course through my fingertips. When I'm out in the wilderness, I can feel how connected everything is. It's rejuvenating. It feels like I'm getting back to my roots – back to the core of things. It's refreshing – healing. I feel more at ease, already. It's just what I needed.

"You know, you really shouldn't be out here alone. There are more dangerous things than me out in the woods, in the middle of the night." A voice mused from behind me. I jumped and the earth shook. I took a deep breath, trying to get my power under control. When I let go like that, it's always when I'm alone. I'm vulnerable otherwise. I saw Derek walking over to me. I tried to ignore the way that my pulse was working on overdrive and wouldn't slow down.

"I'm a witch. I can take care of myself." I told him. He smirked and settled down beside me. He did it with ease, but he looked stiff, like he wasn't used to being around people.

"I see that." He agreed. I sat up, but kept my fingers threaded through the grass, not wanting to let go of my solace just yet. "Seriously, though, you never know who or what is in the woods here, especially at night." He warned me. I peered over at him.

"I know that I'm not from around here, but I seriously doubt that it's any worse than Mystic Falls. Lydia's clued me in on what you guys have gone through, but trust me. Things in Virginia aren't exactly a walk through the park. You may have werewolves here, but back there they have vampires. We had a handful of werewolves – yeah – but only a few. There were vampire-werewolf hybrids, the Original vampire family, ghosts, doppelgangers, and a whole lot of crazy. I _**can**_ handle myself." I assured him. The faintest hint of a smile graced his face.

"You know… You remind me of someone, Bonnie." Derek admitted, quietly. My ears perked up a bit.

"Who's that?" I asked him. He looked over at me and seemed to ponder whether or not he should say.

"My older sister, Laura," he finally whispered, after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I didn't know that you had a sister." I told him, quietly. His sharp intake of breath was like a knife cutting through the silence.

"I _**did**_. She died." He breathed. I moved my hand on top of his, before I realized what I was doing.

All of a sudden, a rush of memories came flooding through my vision. I saw Derek and his sister, when they were kids. I saw them growing up together. I saw the fire that demolished the Hale's house and heard their screams. I saw Laura dead, in the woods. I felt the agony that Derek felt when he found her. I felt the betrayal that flowed through his entire being, as he realized that it was Peter who killed her and who had used her as a trap to draw him back to Beacon Hills. I saw Derek take his revenge and kill Peter. I also saw Peter come back to life. I saw Derek sacrifice his alpha power to save his younger sister, Cora. I saw bits and pieces of everything, before I found the strength to pull my hand back.

I stared at Derek, dumbfounded. No wonder he's so hesitant around everyone. He's been through so much…

"I am _**so**_ sorry, Derek." I blurted out. The look that he gave me told me that he knew that I was just apologizing for Laura dying. I knew that he felt what I just saw. He was shaking. He stood up and started to walk away. I scrambled to my feet and pulled on his shirt sleeve to stop him. He whipped around and faced me, obviously deteriorating. "I didn't… It wasn't on purpose… The visions… I can't control them." I apologized. "I'm sorry." I told him. He looked grim, but gave me a curt nod in acknowledgement, anyway.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around him, taking a chance. He stiffened, before relaxing in my grip. At some point, his arms went around me, too, holding me to him.

We stayed that way for hours. My legs locked up and my back ached, but I never complained. I just stood there, holding him, trying to help him hold himself together. Sometimes, it doesn't matter who is there for you. You just need someone. It doesn't take much to fly off the rails and I don't want to the cause for Derek to.

* * *

"Bonnie, I'm okay." Derek whispered, his voice hoarse. I nodded and pulled away from him. He looked at me, like he wanted to say more. "Thank you… for that."

"You don't have to thank me. That's what friends or for… Well, pack… And you guys let me in when you barely knew me… And I know what it's like. I didn't mean to trigger anything for you." I apologized, again.

"I don't blame you, for what happened." He told me, softly. I nodded. "I'll… I'll stay out here with you, until you're ready to turn in. You really shouldn't be out here alone. There's something circling Beacon Hills and we haven't been able to tell what it is yet." He offered. I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Can we stay out here, a little longer?" I asked him. He nodded. I sat back down and looked up at the sky. It didn't take him long to settle down, next to me. I jumped when I felt his hand on my face.

"You're crying." He explained. My eyebrows rose.

"I didn't realize." I whispered. I mopped off the rest of my face and studied the ground. The emotions that I can still feel radiating off of Derek, in addition to the memories that his have stirred up… I'm a mess. I sniffled and willed myself not to cry.

"It's okay." He promised. I shook my head. I have to get a hold of myself. With everything going on… The last thing I need is my powers to go haywire, because I'm an emotional wreck. The last time that happened… I can't do it again. I'm still trying to get the Expression out of my system. It made everything so much easier… But I don't want to go to the dark-side. Too much shit has happened. "You're beautiful when you cry." Derek admitted. I laughed. I hiccupped and held my stomach, because I was laughing so hard.

"I'm really not."

"I think you are."

"As attractive as you are, you're not my type." I told him, quietly. He looked at me, taken aback. "Some of the things you do… You remind me of someone, too… and it's not something that I'd be able to get passed." I added. He nodded, but he didn't look surprised. Some of his body language screams Damon, but the brooding is definitely more like Stefan. Either way, it's a no go.

"I'm not blind, Bonnie. I don't have to have werewolf senses to see the attraction going on between you and Stiles. Take it as a compliment. It doesn't need to be anything else." He teased, bumping my shoulder with him. I laughed and bumped him back.

"You're not so bad, Derek."

"And you can't blame a guy for trying."

"I have a feeling like we're going to be really good friends." I admitted.

"I do, too."

"And I can see why Stiles calls you Sourwolf." I added. We both got up and started walking. Derek whispered something under his breath, so low, that I barely caught it.

"Fucking teenagers."

* * *

**A/N: More Bonnie/Stiles interaction next chapter! :) Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

* * *

If anyone noticed how late I came in or the fact that I left in the middle of the night, no one said anything. I was too tired to shower, so I decided to crash on my bedroom floor. I didn't realize just how exhausted I was, until my body hit the floor.

* * *

I woke up to my phone chiming. I groaned and looked through my texts. I had messages from Derek, Stiles, and Erica.

'_Thanks for what you did last night. If you ever need to talk or for someone to return the favor… I'm here.  
-Derek'_

I smiled at my phone. For a man of few words, he doesn't seem to have any problems getting his point across.

'_You don't have to thank me, Derek. You needed someone and I was there. I didn't mean to set you off or drag up painful things from your past. It's what friends do. I hope that we can be friends.  
-Bonnie'_

I responded to his message, before looking at the others.

'_Can I see you today? Just lunch. No pressure. We should talk. I really wanna get to know you better.  
-Stiles'_

My heart skipped a beat as I read the message from Stiles. I'm excited already. I can't help myself.

'_What time? Should I meet you there… or? I'm looking forward to it. And I'll try not to freak out, this time.  
-Bonnie'_

I went to look at the last two in my inbox.

'_Isaac, Boyd and I are having a movie night and we want you to come. You have no idea how happy I am to have another female in the mix. No excuses. Just get your ass to Derek's loft around 8. I am so not above kidnapping you.  
-Erica'_

'_It's Isaac. I stole Erica's phone. She wasn't kidding about kidnapping you. She has no problems forcing me and Boyd to help her. Seriously though, we're not that bad. You should come. It'll be fun.  
-Isaac'_

I laughed as I read the last messages. Really? Somehow, I don't doubt their sincerity.

'_Calm down. I'll be there. ;p You don't have to kidnap me. I'm perfectly capable of getting myself there. Just no sappy movies... Nothing good ever comes from being forced to watch sappy movies.  
-Bonnie'_

As soon as I finished texting them back, my phone went off again. I looked at it confused, before I realized I was getting a phone call, not another text message.

"Hello?" I answered. I heard Stiles' breathy chuckle on the other end.

"Hey, you weren't sleeping – were you? No, of course you weren't. How can you text people while you're asleep? Unless you do that while you're asleep… Is it like sleepwalking?! Oh, my _**God**_. That's awesome!" Stiles rambled. I laughed.

"Stiles! I wasn't asleep. What's up?" I asked him, trying to get our conversation back on track.

"Oh, right, I just, can I pick you up? I just realized that you probably have no idea where half the places in town are. And when's good for you? I'm up, so anytime works for me." He explained. I bit my lip.

"I just need to shower and get dressed, and then I'll be good to go." I told him. I glanced at the alarm clock across the room and saw that it was only ten in the morning. It feels like it's later.

"You have to…" He sounded like he was pained. "Yeah, because you can't shower with clothes on…" His voice trailed off, again. I stifled a giggle. "You should… You should do that. I'll be there in an hour?" He offered.

"That sounds great. I'm looking forward to it." I told him.

"You're not the only one. I'll, uh, I'll let you shower. Bye." He hung up. I laughed and stared at my phone, before I stood up and dragged myself to the bathroom.

* * *

I made it through my shower and I only slipped twice. I couldn't concentrate on much. My thoughts keep flashing back to Stiles. I finished drying off and started to blow-dry my hair, when I saw Lydia behind me. I jumped and started to fall backwards. She reached out for me and steadied me. I clutched my chest and turned off the hair-dryer.

"Going out with Stiles, huh?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. I nodded.

"How did you know?"

"He called me, freaking out."

"It's not a date… It's just lunch." I told her. She smirked.

"Sure it is." She sang. I blushed. "I'm curious about your ex-boyfriend."

"What about him?" I countered, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"I'm curious about what he looked like. I want to see if you have a type." She explained. I studied her face for a minute, before pulling my phone off of the bathroom counter. I looked through my pictures, until I found some of Jeremy. I handed her the phone and brushed my teeth. "Tall, dark, attractive, soulful brown eyes… Let me ask; was he awkward, have good sense of humor, and was too caring for his own good?" Lydia guessed. I smiled at her.

"More or less," I replied. She nodded.

"I know that you aren't going to jump into anything, but keeping your mind open to the possibility of moving on could be good for you." Lydia observed. "I'll let you get ready."

* * *

After debating with Lydia, I let her dress me. She's a lot like Caroline, in that aspect. She picked a colorful, printed skirt, a hot pink bralette, a long sleeved, black button-down shirt and navy lace Keds. I thought it was too dressy, but Lydia insisted that it was casual enough.

Stiles was right on time. I pretended not to notice the fact that he arrived ten minutes early and spent all ten minutes pacing in front of the front door. I opened the door when he knocked and tried to convince myself that I didn't get butterflies from the way that he looked at me. Down girl.

"You look… You look great." He breathed. I beamed at him.

"So do you." I told him, after I checked him out. He does. His jeans hug him in just the right way and his shirts hug him in just the right places. He smiled.

"We should go." He said, as he offered me his arm. I took it, gingerly, and walked with him to his jeep.

"I'm glad you called."

"So am I."

* * *

I smiled to myself as I watched Stiles cram a handful of curly fries into his mouth. He seemed to notice, because he grinned.

"What?" He tried to ask, even though he was muffled by his food.

"You're adorable." I replied. I swallowed his food and looked at me.

"You say that a lot."

"Then it must be true."

"Tell me about yourself." He changed the subject. I shrugged.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

* * *

As it turns out, Stiles really did want to know everything. It was surprisingly easy to unload everything with Stiles. We ate a little and just talked for _**hours**_ – _**just**_ talked.

By the time five o'clock rolled around, we both agreed that we should probably get going. Stiles drove me home and I fidgeted the entire way. As comfortable as I am around him, he still makes me nervous.

* * *

"I'm really glad that we did this." Stiles breathed, as he walked me to the door. I smiled at him.

"So am I. I had a really nice time today. I needed it. It was refreshing. _**You're**_ refreshing." I told him. I bit my lip and played with my hair, not sure where the jitters in my stomach came from. He gave me a lopsided smile.

"I… We should do this again. Soon." He decided. I nodded, in agreement. "Well, I better go. I need to bring my dad dinner. I can't give him any excuse to sneak a burger. He's _**worse**_ than _**I**_ _**am**_." Stiles joked. I laughed.

"Text me."

"I will." He promised.

"When you're not driving," I added. He laughed, but agreed. I summoned courage that I didn't know I possessed and leaned forward and kissed his cheek, before hurrying inside. I didn't even chance a glance behind me, but I closed the front door.

"It looks like someone had a good time." Lydia practically sang, as she watched me from the stairs. I blushed, but didn't answer. "I knew it."

* * *

Stiles did what I asked and texted me shortly after he left to go see his dad. I smiled when I felt my phone vibrate.

'_Done driving. I got my dad a salad… He's gonna be so pissed. Cross your fingers that he doesn't try and kill me… especially when he sees the apple pie that I got for myself… But hey, you're a witch; you can totally reanimate my mangled body… Right?!  
-Stiles'_

I literally laughed out loud.

'_Just reanimate your corpse or bring you back to life? If I did bring you back, it would kill me. Everything has to have a balance… but if you just wanted me to reanimate your body, then I could have you make dress yourself as an awesome drag queen. ;)  
-Bonnie'_

I didn't have to wait long for him to message me back.

'_Oh, my God. You would… Wouldn't you?! That's just EVIL… I can't decide if I should be afraid or turned on… I'm gonna go with both...  
-S'_

I snorted.

'_It's up to you. ;P How'd your dad take the food?  
-B'_

'_OMG, he freaked. He actually pulled out his gun and threatened to shoot me, if I didn't hand over my pie. Haha. Freaking noob. He got extra croutons and I kept my pie. I'm VICTORIOUS.  
-S'_

'_I'm glad you made it out okay. It would have been funny if he shot you, though… Just a little…  
-B'_

'_I'll remember that.  
-S'_

'_Maybe we can get pie together… soon? Just a thought.  
-B'_

'_You AND pie?! Yes!... I mean… Yeah… That's cool… Pffttt… Not a big deal… At all…  
-S'_

'_Nice save.  
-B'_

'_I have mad game.  
-S'_

'_Whatever helps you sleep.  
-B'_

'_What if you'd help me sleep?  
-S'_

'_Let's just see how pie goes, first.  
-B'_

'_That wasn't a 'no.'  
-S'_

'_Did you want it to be a 'no?'  
-B'_

'_No.  
-S'_

'_Then don't complain. :P  
-B'_

'_I wasn't! How are you, Beautiful?  
-S'_

'_I'm okay, just getting ready to go see Erica. How are you?  
-B'_

'_Good luck! Lol. Jk. Kinda. I'm good, just kicking Scott's ass at _Call of Duty_.  
-S'_

* * *

True to my word, I showed up at Derek's loft right on time. Erica answered the door, beaming.

"I knew you'd make it." She told me, clapping her hands together. I shrugged, meekly.

"I didn't want to be kidnapped." I told her, truthfully.

"I think you'd like it. Trust me." She winked. I laughed.

"I don't know you well enough."

"Not yet, but you will." She assured me.

"Boyd, you owe me five bucks. I told you she'd come." Isaac cheered, as he came into view. Boyd grimaced, but forked over the money.

"You bet on me?" I asked them. Isaac just shrugged.

"I knew you'd be here. I had faith in you." Isaac told me.

"I was kinda hoping we'd have to kidnap you. It'd be more fun that way." Erica admitted.

"Is it just us?" I asked them. Erica nodded.

"I told Derek that we needed some time to get to know you better. You know – get a feel for you and all that. You have Stiles and Lydia sold. Peter likes you, but really, that doesn't mean anything. Derek seems to approve, but we still wanna be sure." She explained.

"Then let's get the movie night started."

* * *

"I can't believe you knew every word of that movie. How many times have you seen it, Isaac?" I asked my newest blond friend.

"Thirty-seven times… It's one of Erica's favorite movies! Who doesn't like _Pitch Perfect_?!" Isaac tried to defend himself. I snickered next to him. Erica was cackling next to me. Isaac spent the majority of the movie cuddled against my side and Erica was using my bottom half as a foot rest.

The need for physical closeness is something that I'm still getting used to. It must be a werewolf thing.

"Bonnie, _**please**_, pick something with explosions or an apocalypse or lots of dying. I_** cannot**_ take another chick flick." Boyd begged me. I laughed.

"Why don't you pick?" I asked him. He shot Erica a sideways glance.

"It's your turn." He sighed, resolutely.

"Captain America 2?" I offered. His face split into a grin.

"Hell yeah," he agreed.

"It's never a bad time for Chris Evans." Erica chimed in.

"Superheroes," is all Isaac said, but I took it as a yes.

* * *

Three movies later and we were starting to wind down. We made a make-shift pallet on the floor with all of the extra pillows and blankets in the loft. Everyone was lying on top of each other and quietly watching _Little Miss Sunshine_.

We already burned through _Perks of Being a Wallflower_, _22 Jump Street_, and _For a Good Time, Call…_ It was nice.

So far, I haven't regretted my decision to come to Beacon Hills at all. It's a good change of scenery. The pack has been nothing, if not welcoming. I'm supposed to go see Deaton again soon, to talk more magic. I've been talking to Stiles, nonstop. Everything has proved to be a welcome distraction.

Maybe, just maybe, things'll turn out okay.

* * *

**A/N: Review though? Reviews = more/faster updates.  
XO,  
Anneryn**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To answer Iris Woods' review, I don't have the time to make longer chapters and I wouldn't be able to update as frequently. Sorry! **

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Someone mused, way too loudly for early in the morning. I opened my eyes and squinted, trying to get used to the sunlight. I tried to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. "Why is it that I am never invited to slumber parties? I just don't understand." Peter sighed.

I may have just woken up, but I was awake enough to roll my eyes. Erica sat up and flipped him off. Derek laughed, from the other side of the room, before he took a sip of his coffee. Isaac ducked his head and tried to hide that face that he was chuckling, too. Boyd just looked amused.

"I guess everyone is up." I sighed.

"You're more than welcome to come back to my loft, with me, if you're still tired, Bonnie." Peter winked. I suppressed a shudder. He's good looking and everything… Ya know… if I was into the whole creeper, wolf-zombie type deal.

"I'd rather not. Thanks…" I told him, before I yawned. Derek looked like he was going to spray his mouthful of coffee.

"She's too young for you, Peter." Derek told him. Peter just clicked his tongue.

"Age is only a number." He argued.

"If that doesn't scream pedophile, I'm not sure what does." Erica quipped. Everyone laughed at that one. Well, everyone… except for Peter.

* * *

By the time I left Derek's loft that morning, Peter had been dubbed 'Pedowolf.' I'm not sure if they'll ever let him live that one down.

* * *

As soon as I stepped through the front door at home, I saw an excited Lydia waiting for me. She clapped her hands together and looked at Jackson knowingly.

"She's been waiting for you to get back, all morning." He sighed. Lydia just looked excited.

"We're going shopping." She told me. I nodded, slowly. Jackson shrugged, like he's been made to do it way too often.

"If I had to go, so do you. I mean, look at me. Who can say no to this?" Jackson asked, gesturing to his face. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Could your ego be any bigger, Jackson?" Lydia asked him. He shrugged.

"Probably," he admitted.

* * *

"Damn it, Lydia, I'm not watching _The Notebook_, again." Jackson fumed. Lydia didn't seem too impressed by his complaining. She seemed set on it and not even I would cross a pissed off Lydia. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wasn't a fan of the movie, either.

"One more time won't kill you, Jackson." She told him, calmly. He just seemed to get more and more aggravated.

"So… You're a Nicholas Sparks fan?"I asked her. She nodded as she looked over at me and smiled. "_A Walk to Remember_ is my favorite of his. _The Lucky One_ and _Safe Haven _are pretty good, too." I added. She considered what I said.

"I can't even remember the last time that I saw _A Walk to Remember_. I haven't seen the other two, either…" Lydia thought out loud. "Why don't we have a Nicholas Sparks night? We can watch those three movies and Jackson can have a break from _The Notebook_."

"Fucking chick flicks, _**again**_?" Jackson groaned. I shot him a warning look.

"I'm sorry. Do I hear you complaining?" Lydia quipped. He shook head. "Good. Bonnie, call Stiles and have him come over. We can double. I'll make the popcorn and we can order out. Tomorrow's our last day of break. It's the perfect night to do it."

"What are we even on break for, anyway?" Jackson asked. I shrugged. I just moved here. How would I know?

"There was a fire in one of the chemistry labs. They've been rebuilding part of the school. You live in Beacon Hills. How do you not know that?" Lydia asked him. He shrugged.

"I have better things to do with my time."

"Of course you do," I mused, trying not to laugh.

* * *

"I knew Mandy Moore was an actress, but the only other thing I've ever seen her in was _Tangled._" Stiles admitted, as we watched the end credits for _A Walk to Remember_.

"I can't believe you've never seen _The Princess Diaries_." Lydia told him, shaking her head. Jackson snickered as he switched the DVD.

"Wait, that was _**her**_?!" Stiles asked her, in disbelief. "I thought she was Anne Hathaway."

"The main character is Anne Hathaway." I replied.

"I'm confused."Stiles sighed.

"It would be the first time, Stilinski." Jackson teased him.

"Mandy Moore was the bitchy one in the movie." Lydia supplied. Stiles nodded slowly. I could almost see the gears clicking into place.

"Ahh… Okay. I gotcha."

* * *

"Jackson and I are going to call it a night. I'll see _**you**_ in the morning." Lydia told me, before excusing herself. I looked over at her and tried to ignore the knowing look that she was giving me. I blushed, as she and Jackson went upstairs.

"Well, that wasn't awkward… at all." Stiles spoke up. I laughed. Leave it to Stiles to find the fastest way ever to break an awkward silence.

"Subtlety isn't their forte." I agreed. He laughed and slipped his arm behind me. I bit my lip and scooted closer in his embrace."

"It's okay. There's only so much Jackson I can take. I have to take him in doses."

"You're not alone there." I giggled. He looked over at me and we locked eyes. I couldn't help smiling at him.

"You should do that more often."

"Laugh?" I asked him, suddenly reminded just how close we are sitting together.

"Smile," he breathed, shifting even closer. "You're so beautiful."

"I'm really not." I argued.

"You are, like really, **_ridiculously_** beautiful." He promised. I looked down at my lap and smiled, biting my lip. "If I… If I kiss you, can we just continue our movie night and not make this into something more than just a kiss? Everything else in my life is already so complicated. It would be nice to keep this simple." Stiles asked me. I looked up at him and replayed his words in my mind. Did I hear him right?

"Yes," I whispered. "Simple is good. Let's just… enjoy tonight." I heard myself agreeing.

Oh, my God. He's going to kiss me. I can feel my heart racing a mile a minute. Stiles cupped my cheek and moved his face closer to mine. My breath hitched and I forgot how to breathe. It felt like time slowed down, as his lips inched closer to mine. I moved a bit closer and touched my lips to his. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt a spark flow through my entire being.

He reached an arm behind me and brought me closer. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue inside of my mouth. The kiss made me feel alive. All of my nerves were exploding with sensory overload.

I pulled away and stared at him, dumbstruck. My hand flew to my mouth. He looked at me like he was trying to figure out what just happened.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I don't know… I don't know."

"It's never happened to you before?"

"Never."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews = faster updates! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A little bit of Stiles' POV as requested. Sorry this took me so long to get up. It's been a really busy few days. My husband's getting ready to deploy (again) and I'm trying to get the most of the time that we have together, before he leaves.**

* * *

**Reviews would be great! Thank you, all SO much for all of your amazing feedback!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.  
I DO NOT OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

* * *

Stiles and I stayed up all night. We tried and failed to actually watch the movies that Lydia had. We didn't talk, just held hands. Neither of us knew what happened and neither of us wanted to be the first one to say something.

* * *

By the time the sun came up, we were both snuggled up together and still wide awake. Stiles was rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb. I looked over at him, content.

"There is someone who might be able to tell us what happened." He told me, quietly.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Deaton," he supplied. As soon as he said it, I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. Of course, Deaton _**would**_ know something. "He's normally at the clinic Sunday mornings." I looked over at Stiles, _**really **_looked at him. I haven't known him for very long, but sometimes he still surprises me with how smart he is. I don't know how to explain it… He's always able to make connections that everyone else seems to miss.

"That's really smart." I told him. He smiled sheepishly at me. "We should go see him."

* * *

"There was a spark?" Deaton asked us to clarify. We both nodded. "And you were kissing when it happened?" He added. We nodded, again. "I've only ever heard of one thing related to what you described to me." He admitted.

"Would it kill you to not be cryptic for once in your life?" Stiles asked him, as he paced the room. Deaton looked amused.

"Please?" I tried. Deaton nodded resolutely.

"You're a witch, Bonnie – a Bennett witch, no less. Stiles, you have spark and I can see the untapped potential that you have. It's rumored – on rare occasion – that when two supernaturals are drawn together are powerful enough, they can help balance the other. Often times, it results in enhanced abilities with both parties. There is more to the legend, but I'm a bit rusty on it. I'm afraid. Let me do some digging and I'll let you know what I find."

* * *

I wouldn't say that our conversation with Deaton really made either of us feel any better. We left the clinic with more information than we had, but that really isn't saying much. Everything was vague.

I'm not sure how I feel about it – how I feel about anything. I just really wanted things to be simple, even if it was for a little while. Stiles is right. Everything else is complicated. Why couldn't we just be… easy? I mean, the chemistry is easy… being around him easy… So far, living in Beacon Hills has been easy.

Am I just deluding myself? It's only a matter of time before shit hits the fan. It always happens. It's just a matter of when it'll happen.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

I tried to focus on what Deaton was telling us, but I keep looking at Bonnie. I couldn't help it. She makes these adorable faces when her guard is down and she thinks that no one is watching. She looks so innocent – so young.

I can tell that she's been hurt before. She has that haunted look in her eyes. She has that same look that almost all of us in the pack have – the look that says that I fought in a war and I survived. She's told me some of what she's been through and I've heard the vague gist of her love life through Lydia. I know that I don't know everything and I know that I haven't told _**her**_ everything – not yet.

I knew when I met Bonnie that she was supposed to be here. She was supposed to be in Beacon Hills. I can't explain it. It's just something that I felt. It was probably that spark that Deaton told me about. So far, all it's been good for is spreading mountain ash…

* * *

I held her hand as I drove her home. She didn't say anything, but I know an inner freak out when I see one. She's a lot more reserved than I am. She's better at concealing her emotions.

As weird as it sounds, it's nice spending time with someone who's been through the ringer just as much as I have. It's comforting, in a way. I know that she won't judge me and she understands me on some level, just because of our similar experiences.

Not only that, but Bonnie breathes selflessness. I know that she's had people abuse that and take advantage of her. It's why she left Mystic Falls. She may not have come out and said it, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

I don't see how this supernatural magnetism thing can be a bad thing… at least not _**all**_ bad.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

The ride back to my house seemed to take a lot longer than the ride to the clinic. We didn't really talk, but we really didn't need to.

* * *

When we pulled into Lydia's place, I wasn't ready to go inside. Stiles seemed to pick up on it, because he didn't turn off the Jeep. We just sat in silence.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, and looked over at me. "We can, uh… We can go to my place… if you want. I mean… We don't have to, but if you don't wanna stay here. It's… It's an option." He offered. I gave him a grateful smile.

"That'd be nice. Thanks Stiles." I thanked him. He smiled and nodded, before driving towards his house.

Somewhere in between the Martin residence and the Stilinski house, I started to deteriorate. My hands started to shake and my chest felt like it was tightening. I kept having flashbacks of Mystic Falls and all of the awful prophecies we had to deal with. They never ended well – _**ever**_. What if whatever is between me and Stiles ends up being like that?! I don't want to be the one thing that gets him killed. I couldn't take that.

I let go of Stiles' hand and cradled my head to my chest. I tried taking deep breaths, but it didn't work. I can't slow my breathing down. It's like my brain won't work right.

The car jerked to a stop and Stiles unfastened his seat-belt. He jumped out of the car and came over to my side. He put his hands on my face and started talking to me. I couldn't hear him. I could feel the nervousness radiate off of him. I leaned into his touch and his memories started skirting across my vision.

I saw Stiles as a child. I saw him visiting his mom at the hospital. I saw them making cookies and doing all the things that little boys are supposed to do with their mothers. I saw him waiting up for his father coming home from work. I saw Stiles breakdown and have his own panic attacks outside of his mother's hospital room, when he thought it was okay to crumble. I saw Stiles struggling to be strong in front of his mom and his father. I saw Stiles lose it in the hallway when he got the news that his mother passed. I saw Ms. McCall try to console him.

I pulled away from Stiles and became vaguely aware that I had been holding my breath. We stared at each other in a pregnant silence. Stiles fidgeted and I didn't know what to say. He helped me out of the car and I realized that we were parked in front of his house.

"Let's, um, let's go inside. We can talk there."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all, so much, for your reviews and kind words! Please, bear with me. I've got a lot going with family and I'll be out of town for a bit. It may take a little while to update. Bonnie's first day at Beacon Hills High will be next chapter! Love you all!  
**–**Anneryn**

* * *

**Sometime in the future, I think I'm going to try my hand at a Derek/Bonnie one-shot. It'll probably be a while. I have some other stories still in the works and some other one-shots planned out for **_**Teen Wolf**_**, **_**Vampire Diaries**_** and other fandoms.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS,  
NOR DO I OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

* * *

I didn't say anything, as I followed Stiles inside. I decided to ignore the elephant in the room, as I stepped through the threshold. It's always interesting seeing where someone lives and grew up. If you look close enough, you can see their personalities and memories around their homes. It's no different with Stiles.

There are pictures of him while he's younger with his parents. I can see him covered in flour as he's making cookies with his mom. He's playing with the siren lights in his dad's police car. He and Scott are dressed up as superheroes.

I smiled, as I picked up the picture of them. They look so young, so innocent, so carefree. It's nice. My heart aches, because I know that he'll never have that again, not really. When someone goes through something so horrible… it leaves a person tainted… one can never really be the same again. Everything is always different.

That's life's greatest lie – isn't it? Time can't heal all wounds. It just… makes scars easier to bear. The scar tissue… it'll always be there… aching to remind you of the horrors that you've overcome.

"You wanna go upstairs to my room? I don't know when my dad's gonna be home, but at least this way we won't be interrupted. Not that… Not that we'd be doing anything to be interrupted. I didn't mean that we'd be… _**you know**_. I just… We can talk and it won't be… Wow. I'm not making any sense. Am I?" He rambled. I tried not to smile, as I touched his arm and set down the picture frame.

"Stiles – it's fine. Really. It is. We can go upstairs. I trust you." I promised him. Even as the words left my mouth, I was shocked at how sincere they really were. I wasn't lying. I really do trust him… and that scares me.

"It's, uh, this way." He pointed to the staircase, meekly. I suppressed a smile, but nodded. I started upstairs and tried to ignore how comfortable I felt. Stiles' home just feels like just that – home. It feels safe. He _**feels**_ safe. He makes _**me**_ feel safe. His hand settled on the small of my back and guided me to his room.

"I like your room." I told him. I looked around his room, as I sat down on his bed. He looked nervous. "I… I didn't mean to… I can't control it. I wasn't trying to get inside of your head. I'm so sorry, Stiles. I know… most of the time when it… when I… it brings up really painful memories. I would never invade your privacy like that, or ask you to relive that. I… I'm sorry." I apologized, lamely.

Stiles makes me more nervous than I'd care to admit. He knelt down in front of me and took both of my hands into his. He rubbed small circles with his thumbs. I couldn't think of anything else.

"Hey, it's okay. I didn't think that it was intentional. Are _**you**_ okay, though? You're shaking, Bonnie." Stiles asked me and I was reminded of how close he was and how tempting he is.

Another relationship just doesn't make sense right now. I don't think I'm ready for one. I'm not even sure if I want one, but Stiles… he's like the whole other category and I'm not sure what he falls into. He's refreshing, like a blast of long-lost, fresh air. I crave his company. Just sitting next him, not talking, not touching, makes me feel better. I'm not naïve enough to think that my feelings for him are strictly platonic, because they're not. I just…

"Hey, I can literally hear your mind going. You're thinking that hard." Stiles interrupted my train of thought. I shrugged and looked at him, sheepishly. "You're over-thinking things." He told me.

"And you're not?" I asked him. He seemed to weigh my words.

"I'm not gonna deny that what Deaton told us doesn't freak me out, because it does… but I also don't think that it's a bad thing… at least not completely. If we make each other stronger, what's the down side? I dunno, Bonnie. You just… you make me forget how awful I feel every day, for the things that I did when I was possessed. You help me remember when I felt like before everything went to hell. You're… I can _**feel**_ the connection that I have with you. There's no way you don't feel it. I've never felt like this before." He confessed.

Just like that, he left me dumbstruck. The power behind his words weren't lost on me. It's not like he just confessed his undying love for me, but he just told me that what I'm feeling isn't one sided. Things like that… you can't just unsay.

"I do." I whispered. He peered up at me with wide eyes. "I do feel it. I've felt it, since I met you. It scares me." I admitted, softly. "Everything good in my life… always dies. I… I'm not ready for… I don't want to hurt you or to get hurt. I always get caught in the crossfire. Stiles… I…" I felt tears forcing their way down my face.

I don't know what I'm trying to tell him or why I'm crying. I don't know why my emotions are so raw around him. He's so easy to talk to. He makes me feel free. Things are so easy with him. I don't feel like feeling something for him will come back to get me, later. That's how I felt with Jeremy. I just… I can't help feeling afraid.

Stiles leaned in and kissed me. I forgot all about my inner freak-out and melted into the kiss. I moved closer to him and touched my forehead to his, breaking the kiss. His eyes traveled down to my mouth and he closed the distance between us, again. He nibbled on my bottom lip and I parted my lips for him. As his tongue slipped into my mouth, I felt the electricity flow between us.

It was like someone super-charged the air around us. If we stopped touching, I knew that it would stop. My arms went around him and he pulled me onto his lap. I moved my face away from his to get some air and his lips made their way down my neck. I gasped and felt the electric feeling intensify.

Stiles tangled a hand through my hair and I felt the air around us changing. I felt lighter, like we were floating. I opened my eyes and saw Stiles looking at me. As soon as we made eye contact, everything else faded out of focus. It's like something connected and I felt my memories surface and I knew that Stiles could see them.

This is like nothing that I've ever experienced before. I've only ever had visions of other people… not given them visions of me. I don't know if I should pull away or stay still.

Stiles' grip tightened. I guess that answers that question for me.

* * *

By the time things returned back to normal, Stiles wouldn't look me in the eye. I know exactly what he saw and now… I wish that he hadn't. I tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let me. He picked me up and laid down on his bed. He loosened his grip long enough for me to stretch out next to him.

"I know that you said that things were bad in Virginia and I know what you told me… but I never expected it to be that bad. Bonnie… I… You've been through so much." He said in a broken whisper.

"So have you."

"Yeah, but… that? How did so many people expect you to save everyone? That much weight to put on one person isn't fair. I don't know how the hell you didn't break. You're so strong." He breathed. I shrugged. He reached for my hand. "Don't do that. Don't play off what you did. You did some amazing things. You should be proud of that. You saved them."

"No. I didn't. I couldn't save everyone. I have blood on my hands, Stiles." I whimpered. I closed my eyes and hated myself being so freaking emotional.

"You aren't the only one. Look, I've lost… I think that we've both lost enough to know that we have to hang onto things that are worth hanging onto when we get them. I'm not letting you go. What good would it do us? We can lie to ourselves and tell each other that we're just friends and what? We stay wondering what could have been and miserable because we won't let ourselves be together. Will the world really end if we date? We don't have to change anything. We can keep going slowly and figure out what the hell all of this means." Stiles tried to reason with me.

He's right. I know that he's right. What's stopping us, right now? Fear. I'm afraid. I'm always afraid. I'm so sick and tired of always being afraid to feel again.

"You're right." I told him. "I… This _**has**_ to be slow. I can't… I can't handle anything else. Everything is still so fresh. I'm not looking for a rebound. I… If we're going to do this, then I want to do this."

"We'll go as slow as you want. That's not an issue. I swear – I will never pressure you for anything or into anything. I'm not that kind of guy, Bonnie. If we do this, I'm all in." He swore to me. I nodded. I took a deep breath.

"I want to. I want this." I told him. "I'm all in, too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Everyone is more of less in character. Thanks for the support, as always!  
****Xo,  
Anneryn**  


* * *

**Alright everyone, a few things, I know that I said that I wasn't going to bring anyone else from _Vampire Diaries _into this fic, BUT I changed my mind. It'll probably only be one or two characters and they probably won't have too significant of a role. Also, Kol is alive, but he did die and was brought back. The rest will be explained in story, related to Kol. Lastly, I will be bringing in one or two characters from _Supernatural. _It'll make sense when it happens. For story purposes... and because I despise when the writers kill off my favorite characters, Jo, Ellen, Ash, and Bobby are still alive. (Most of this won't be important until later chapters.) I haven't decided whether or not I will be bringing Malia into this. I'm not planning on it, at the moment, but I'm forever indecisive... So, I'll never say never.**

* * *

**Iris Woods - The Benefactor will be in this. I mulled it over for a while and I think I'm going to implement him. You suggestion inspired me. It will sort of go along those lines and I will definitely credit you.**

* * *

**The link to Bonnie's outfit is on my profile, in case anyone wants to check it out.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS,**  
**NOR DO I OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

* * *

"Stiles! If you don't get up, I'm eating this entire package of bacon myself!" Someone yelled. I jerked awake and sat up. I tried to place where I was, but couldn't.

"You wouldn't dare! I'm up!" Stiles shouted next to me. I jumped and fell off of the bed. I smelled smoke and saw flames dancing from my fingertips. I singed the floor.

"Shit," I cursed and said a quick spell to fix it.

"Oh, my _**God**_. Are you okay?!" Stiles asked me, as he scrambled off of his bed. His body shook with laughter. I nodded.

"Yeah, and so is your floor." I replied. He nodded.

"Yeah… I didn't know that you could do that. Y'know, the whole, fingers on fire thing…" He explained. I nodded.

"Can I shower?" I asked him. His breath hitched. He looked at me and I knew he was trying not to look at the rest of my body.

"Y-yeah, you can totally shower… There's nothing weird with you showering… standing naked in my bathroom… because that's how people shower… and God… Yeah. You can totally shower." He stumbled his way through his response.

"Kid! Lydia is here! She's coming upstairs! She has clothes for your friend! We still need to talk about that!" John yelled from downstairs. Stiles turned red and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm gonna… I'm gonna go talk to my dad and I'll let you, uh, shower." Stiles excused himself. I nodded.

He paused, right before he opened his bedroom door and walked back over to me. He gave me a soft kiss, before continuing his way downstairs. I smiled after him and touched my lips. No sooner had the door closed, a knock sounded.

"Come in." I told Lydia. She walked inside with a knowing look. She was holding my schoolbag and some clothes for me.

"I thought you might need these. I mean, you could always go to school in Stiles' clothes, but I had a feeling you would prefer your own." She smirked at me. I blushed under her calculated gaze. "You and Stiles?" She guessed. I nodded. "Good for you." She added. "Go shower. We need to get you ready for your first day."

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

"Son, do I need to give you _**the talk**_?" Dad asked me as I walked into the kitchen. I cringed.

"_**God**_, Dad, never say that again. No. You don't. I'm good. I know what condoms and safe are. We didn't have sex. We just fell asleep. It was a long day. Neither of us slept the night before." I told him. He looked relieved.

"Good, you almost gave your old man a heart attack, Kid. Are you two dating?" He pressed. I shrugged, trying to play cool. He clapped my shoulder with his hand. "Good for you, Son! She's a looker."

"Jeez Dad, there are some things I just don't ever need to hear coming from your mouth."

"What? What did I say?"

"Don't think that I forgot about the bacon."

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Lydia brought me a colorful striped dress that I forgot that I had. It falls a couple of inches about my knees and paired nicely with the black blazer she brought. I slipped on black and white patterned flats and finished the outfit off with a long silver necklace and a black leather clutch. I went with natural looking makeup and only really put emphasis on my eyes. I put a hint of curl in my hair and waited for Lydia's approval.

We headed downstairs, once my appearance was okayed. I have a feeling that Lydia and Caroline would really get along. Stiles turned and looked at me as we walked over to the dining room table. His lips curved into a smile.

"I'm gonna go get ready. I'll only be a few minutes." Stiles told me. He pressed his lips on my cheek, before dumping his plate into the sink and bolting upstairs.

"I'm going to go make sure he looks suitable to be your arm candy." Lydia sang, as she went back upstairs. Remind me not to get on her bad side.

* * *

I rode to school with Lydia, because Stiles had to pick up Scott. His bike broke down or something. I wasn't ready when we pulled into the parking lot and I'm definitely not ready now. Jackson is supposed to meet us at Lydia's locker.

"Relax. Take a deep breath. Throw your head back. Stand up straight and walk like you own this bitch. You look hot. If you show fear, they'll eat you alive. Come on. You've got this." Lydia told me as we walked inside of the building. As soon as we stepped inside, the hallway got quiet. I'm new. I'm not that surprised. It's a small town. Lydia tossed her hair over her shoulder, looked at me, linked our arms and we were off.

"Who's the new girl?" Some guy asked as we reached Jackson.

"Why the fuck do you care, Greenberg?" Jackson asked him. He shrugged.

"She's hot."

"_**She**_ has a boyfriend." Lydia told him.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy somewhere?" Jackson asked him. That's all it took for him to scurry off. "I gotta go ask Coach something, but I wanted to see you before classes." Jackson told Lydia. She smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her. They pulled away and Jackson smiled at me. "Welcome to Beacon Hills." He told me, before giving me a quick hug. I stared after him in confusion, after he left.

"That was weird, right?" I asked Lydia. She laughed.

"He just likes you. Jackson's an ass, if you haven't noticed. He's very selective with who he becomes friends with. Apart from me, he only has Danny. I would take it as a good sign."

* * *

By third period, I met Danny and instantly knew why everyone liked him. How could they not? He's so nice and those dimples! I didn't miss the way that he and Isaac kept making eye contact. It's adorable. I didn't have too many classes with them, since I'm a senior and they're juniors.

"You're new." Coach Finstock told me. I nodded at him. He looked confused. "We have a new girl? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?" He complained. I tried not to laugh. "Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett." I told him. He nodded.

"I knew your mom and your grandma. She was a good woman, Sheila. What brings you to California?" He asked me.

"Who cares? She's hot!" Someone yelled from the back.

"Can it, Greenberg! Why do you keep getting held back?!" Coach snapped.

"Dude, she has a boyfriend." Scott spoke up.

"Who?" Greenberg pressed. Stiles gestured to himself. A few people laughed, including Coach.

"Seriously, Stilinski, you have a girlfriend?!" Coach asked. "Who?" It was my turn to gesture to myself.

"That would be me." I answered.

"Good for you," Coach told him. Stiles smiled, proudly.

"She can do better!" Greenberg argued.

"Get the hell out of my classroom, Greenberg!"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the support everyone! :) Almost 50 reviews! I can't believe it! :) If you read, please review.  
Xo,  
Anneryn  
**

* * *

**Guest(s) – Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Iris Woods – Coach will continue to make appearances. Don't worry! You're so sweet! Thank you, so much! :) ****YES****. I'm psyched for Dylan O'Brien's upcoming movie. (Anything Dylan O'Brien… really.) I have not read the books yet, sadly.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF**_** OR THE CHARACTERS,  
NOR DO I OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR _SUPERNATURAL_.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, I was exhausted. It's amazing how exhausting prying eyes and a million questions can be. I was two steps into the cafeteria, when someone put an arm around me. I hesitated, before realizing that it was Erica.

"Glad to see that you're surviving your first day." She told me, as she walked me to an empty lunch table. I shrugged.

"I could still die after lunch." I reminded her.

"There's that optimism I love." She sang. I laughed.

"Give her a break, Erica. Let her eat before you scare her." Scott said, walking up to us. He dumped his schoolbag in one of the chairs and led me to the lunch line. "So, school's going okay for you?" He asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

"As well as the first day at a new school can go. You know?" I told him.

"I get it. Look, I know you're with Stiles now and I think that's great. He deserves to be somebody… He deserves to be happy. You seem like a really good person. I want to get to know you better. I think it'd be great to be friends." He expressed, as he put some pizza on his lunch tray.

"I'd really like that, Scott. Stiles speaks really highly of you and frankly, I could use some good friends. Why don't we do something tonight? The three of us? I need to talk to Deaton about something, but after that maybe we could do dinner and hang out… or whatever you wanna do?" I offered. Scott's face lit up.

"Yeah, totally, that'd be great." He agreed, as we paid for our food.

"What'd be great?" Isaac asked, as he followed us to the table.

"Are you really gonna pretend like you didn't just hear that whole conversation?" Scott teased him. Isaac just shrugged and feigned innocence.

"Would you like to go with us, Isaac?" I asked him. Isaac smirked and nodded. "Then it's decided."

"What's decided?" Stiles asked, as he sat down next to me.

"We're hanging out tonight." Scott told him.

"Bonding time," Isaac added.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you over your scarf." Stiles quipped at him. Isaac just smirked.

"You're just jealous."

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

"Is there a reason that we're hanging out tonight, Scotty? A _**real **_reason?" I asked my best friend. I looked over at me, like he didn't want to tell me the real reason.

"I just… I thought it would be nice to try and make friends with her. I mean, you guys are together now and I really haven't seen her since she was introduced to the pack. I dunno. I mean. I just get this feeling like she's going to be around for a while. You know? Who knows? Deaton's mentoring her… She could end up an emissary. I thought that it would be a good gesture… I know with Allison that we really weren't involved in much other than ourselves for a while and I just want Bonnie to know that the rest of us are here for you guys, too." Scott explained. My lips curved into a smile and I clapped him on his back, before pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Buddy. That means a lot, big guy." I told him. He grinned at me, sheepishly.

"You'd do the same thing for me." He brushed off my gratitude, like it was no big deal. It'd be awesome if Scott and Bonnie got along. I mean, I can't really see them hating each other. They're both so easy going. Either way, I'm still glad that both of them are making an effort.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

"Were you able to find anything else, Deaton?" I asked him, as I leaned against some shelving in his office at the clinic. Deaton looked like he didn't want to answer me. That can't mean anything good.

"I was able to dig up a little, but nothing concrete. I'm sure that there is more out there to find. I just haven't been able to find it. From what my contacts have told me, the closer the two of you grow, the more intense your bond will become. So far, I haven't found anything negative about what has been happening between the two of you, but I would still exercise caution. Just because the bond isn't hurting you, doesn't mean that it can't be used against you. If word of your connection falls into the wrong hands, then your bond could become a weakness and Stiles could be used against you." Deaton explained.

"They could take Stiles to get to me?" I asked him, quietly. Deaton nodded.

"Or vice versa, either way is very possible. I would keep that in mind." He confirmed. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair.

"That's what I was afraid of." I said, softly. Stiles was staying unnaturally quiet on the other end of the room. He seemed like he wanted to let us finish speaking, before interrupting.

"I hate to ask, but do you have contacts that you could reach out to that you trust enough with this information?" Deaton asked me. I hesitated, before opening my mouth. I nodded.

"I… I have a couple of people that I can reach out to. My uncle… on my dad's side… he was a hunter… He had a couple of guys that he trusted. So, did my Grams. I could call them and see, but I can't promise anything." I told them both. Stiles' head shot up with this information.

"Who was your hunter?" Stiles asked. Deaton looked like he wanted to know the answer, too.

"His name was Rufus, Rufus Turner."

"I didn't realize that you were related." Deaton said, softly.

"You knew him?"

"You could say that we crossed paths a few times." Deaton replied. I nodded.

"I, uh, I'm going to make a few calls. Then, we can do dinner?" I asked Stiles. He nodded. "Maybe you should ask Derek if he's heard anything about this. I would say ask Peter… but no one trusts Peter."

"I don't even know how Peter trusts Peter…" Stiles mused.

* * *

"Thanks for calling me back, Bobby. It's been a long time."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Quick rant – is anyone else severely annoyed that Danny wasn't included this season? I mean, I know he wasn't a **_**major**_** character, but damn. I **_**love**_** Danny. Sigh. And no one is really dealing with Allison's death. I mean, what? Are the writers just going to pretend like last season didn't happen? Because it did. Okay. That's out of my system. Sorry!**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You're all awesome! :) If you read, please review! Love you!  
-Anneryn**

* * *

**Iris Woods - (I wrote this up already. I don't know why it didn't save. Sorry!) They'll have more bonding time coming up. I haven't yet seen this week's episode. I promised I'd wait and watch it with a friend of mine... who I managed to get hooked on the show over the past few weeks. I didn't see the person behind the dead-pool coming. (I'm not going to say who, in case other people aren't caught up.) As far as whom I ship Stiles with, I ship: Stydia (so hard), Stiles/Bonnie (obviously), Steter, Sterek, Stackson, Stisaac, Stanny and kind of getting behind Stiles/Scott/Allison. I'm okay with Stalia, but really hoping for Stydia endgame, in show.  
**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**TEEN WOLF **_**OR THE CHARACTERS,  
NOR DO I OWN **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

* * *

"Bonnie, is that you?" Bobby asked me. I nodded, even though I knew that he couldn't hear me over the phone line. "Is everything okay? Your message said that it was urgent."

"It's not life threatening, but I don't get any more information… It wouldn't be good." I told him, before delving into my story. He listened quietly. When I was finished, he began talking, again.

"I have heard something about that, but I need to look up a few things. I'll tell ya what. Give me a couple of days and I'll call you back. In the meantime, if anything comes up, why don't you call Ash? He may have heard of a few things that I haven't. He's at the Roadhouse with Ellen and Jo." Bobby told me, before rattling off his number. I jotted it down.

"Thanks Bobby. I appreciate it." I said, sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. Sheila helped me out of a bind or two and I knew Rufus for years. He's the reason I became a hunter. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call."

* * *

I called Ash shortly after I got off the phone with Bobby. I told him my name and he knew who I was. I figured it couldn't hurt to try and hit up different sources. He told me that he was looking into something for two hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, but after he was finished, he would look into my inquiry.

* * *

The four of us were all in Scott's living room. Scott and Isaac were trying to kill each other on _Call of Duty_. We went to dinner at the diner and Stiles successfully stole most of our curly fries. Isaac made fun of him, so Stiles threw Isaac's scarf at the table sitting across from us. Needless to say, some people don't enjoy having clothing thrown in their soup. We were asked to leave the restaurant.

"Dude, I'm kicking your ass!" Scott cheered.

"Because I'm letting you," Isaac argued.

"Hey, I think your phone is going off. Aren't you expecting a call from Danny?" Scott asked him. Isaac fished around in his pockets and dropped his controller. He found his phone and saw that he had no new notifications. "Psych!" Scott added, after he won the game.

"That's low." Isaac complained. Scott shrugged.

"I play winner!" Stiles announced.

"Actually, there's something we need to talk about." Derek said, as he walked into the room. We all looked over at him.

"Derek, what is it?" Scott asked.

"There's a new player in town and I think that we're all at risk." Derek explained. We all looked at him, like he grew a new head. Well, that didn't last long. Can't I go a week without something big and bad strolling into town? I guess not. Well, fuck it all to hell. "We don't know what it is, but it can't be good." Derek added, hesitantly. I peered at him and noticed that Scott, Stiles and Isaac were all looking at him like he was holding something back.

"What aren't you telling us?" Scott asked him.

"That's the million dollar question – isn't it?" Peter said, walking into the room. Stiles threw up his hands.

"Can't you two wear freaking _**bells**_, or _**something**_?! You know, some people knock before they enter someone else's house. It's freaking creepy." Stiles exclaimed. I tried not to laugh.

"What kind of bells should we be wearing?" Peter asked him. Stiles' face blanched and I just shook my head.

"Pedowolf," Isaac reminded him. Derek looked amused and Scott grinned.

"We're on a dead-pool." Derek announced. The joking stopped.

"Define all," I said. "I just got to town. How am I on there?" I asked, my voice raising an octave. Derek shrugged. Peter crouched down in front of me.

"The better question is – why isn't your name the only name on there from Mystic Falls." Peter told me. I frowned.

"Who else is on there?" I asked him. He looked me straight in the eyes and opened his mouth.

"The Mikaelson family," he replied. I got to my feet.

"Out of all of Mystic Falls, we're the only names on there?!" I reiterated, honestly confused. Peter and Derek nodded. "Someone is trying to take on the Original vampire family. Are they out of their minds?!" I exclaimed.

"It's not just someone. There's a bounty on all of our heads. We need to find out who put it there and why they are targeting us." Derek reminded me.

"I… I really need to make a phone call. If what you're saying is true and the Mikaelsons don't know about the dead-pool and they find out that I knew and didn't tell them… Let's just say that we'll have a bigger problem on our hands." I excused myself. Stiles moved to follow me, but I shook my head.

I'm freaking the fuck out and I don't know how to handle this. This feels personal. How else is supposed to feel? Who exactly have I pissed off this time?! I thought I left all of that behind me.

I dialed Klaus' number and put the phone to my ear. I didn't have to wait long for him to pick up.

"Hello Sweetheart, long time no see." He answered. I cringed. He is literally the last person I want to talk to.

"Look, Klaus, I'm only calling because it's important and there's something you need to know." I told him, before I lost my nerve. I heard a sharp intake of breath and knew that I got his attention.

"What are you going on about?" He asked me.

"I don't know who or why, but our names were put on a dead-pool. There's a bounty on our heads. I just moved to Beacon Hills and I have no idea who has something against me, them, and you. It's not just your name. All of the Mikaelsons are on the list. I just… You needed to know." I explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought it would be better that you found out from me, than someone else." I answered, honestly.

"One less thing to use against you," he guessed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"If someone really is targeting us then we need to find out why. I'm not going to wait around and let my fate be handled by a group of teenagers." He growled.

"You're not exactly our biggest priority." I reminded him.

"That's about to change, love." He warned.

"I called you out of courtesy, Klaus. I owe you nothing. If you want to help, then fine, but I'm not about to let you push me around anymore. You don't own me. We aren't friends. I didn't want someone's death on my conscience, no matter how much I dislike him or her. I'm not risking my life for yours. That stopped the moment that I left Virginia. Do you understand me?" I stood up for myself and it felt good.

"You may be a Bennett witch, but if you think that you're going to get away that easily, then you have another thing coming. Helping me would be to your benefit, Bonnie. Are you forgetting that I'm not the only name on that list? I suggest that you start playing nicely, Sweetheart. I will see you soon and don't even think about trying to hide." He ended the call. I threw my phone against the wall as hard as I could. It didn't break, because of my case, but it felt better than doing nothing. Why did I just do that? Why did I call him? Damn conscience.

"Bonnie?" Isaac called from behind me. I turned to face him, but I didn't meet his eyes. "I asked the others to give us a minute. Scott and Derek are with Stiles. He could feel your anxiety… whatever that means. I know that we don't know each other well… but I know what it's like to be pushed around and to feel helpless. I won't judge you. If you ever need to talk or not talk… I'm here." He told me with such a sincere voice.

I looked at Isaac and saw the amazing heart that stays on his sleeve. I can tell that he's been through the ringer and back and he's still here trying to comfort me and be my friend. I don't know if it was the gesture or his words, but whatever it was, it made me break.

I started hyperventilating and my legs buckled underneath me. Isaac dropped to the floor with me and cradled my head in his arms. I sobbed against him and wished that things could be simpler. I wished that we could all just be happy. I wished that everything wasn't so freaking _**hard**_. I wished that I didn't have to deal with bullies anymore. I wish that we didn't all have targets painted on our backs. I wish that everyone could just let us be. I wish… I wish… God, I just…

"Shh, it'll work out, Bonnie. It will. It's going to be alright. We'll get through it – all of us. We always do." Isaac tried to soothe me.

"I can't, Isaac. I can't. I've already given so much, before… I can't. I… I'm not strong enough. I'm exhausted. I'm burnt out. I can't watch anyone else die. I can't do it. I can't." I whispered. The tears didn't slow and the ache deep in my heart just worsened. Why does it always come to this? What did we do to deserve the weight of the world on our shoulders? We need help. God. We need so much help.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The dead-pool names will be in the chapter after next. Thank you for all the feedback! Love you all! :) If you read, please review.  
-Anneryn  
**

* * *

**Iris Woods - the response to your last review is in the previous chapter.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF, VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

I was vaguely aware of being carried. I didn't want to see anything or look at anyone. I just burrowed my head further into Isaac's chest. Soon, he sat me down and I saw Stiles. Stiles looked at me nervously and kept fidgeting. Isaac looked at me like he couldn't decide if it was okay to leave.

"It's okay." I told him. He seemed to know what I meant, because he nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Stiles moved closer to me and wiped off the side of my face, with his sleeve. I leaned against him and he put his arms around me.

"We'll make it through this." He told me, quietly. I hiccupped.

"I'm not so sure." I told him, truthfully. "There's someone coming to town… someone that I don't want to see. He… He's the Original hybrid, Stiles. His name is Klaus and… he always gets what he wants." I whispered.

"What does he want?" Stiles asked, hesitantly.

"He wants me to do everything in my power to help him and to get his name off of the dead-pool. He wants us all to do anything we can to protect him. He won't take no for an answer. He's just… He's an unwanted complication at best." I breathed. His grip around me, tightened.

"Maybe we can find something to use against him," he suggested, quietly.

"The only thing that could kill him has been destroyed. We can ask Deaton, but I honestly don't know." I murmured.

"There's nothing can help?" He asked.

"Well… there is someone he might listen to, but it's a long shot."

* * *

Scott, Peter and Isaac went out to go do something. I really wasn't paying enough attention to what they were doing. Stiles and I stayed in Scott's bedroom, not really talking.

"Do you think that we're on the dead-pool because of our connection?" Stiles asked me. I looked up at him and shrugged. Am I the reason that someone wants to kill him? "It doesn't make sense. Derek told me that everyone on the list is supernatural."

"Everyone?" I asked him.

"Not everyone," Derek said, walking into Scott's bedroom.

"Dude, you really can knock." Stiles told him. Derek smirked, but didn't otherwise acknowledge him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Hunters are starting to show up on the list, too." Derek told me. I frowned at him.

"Which hunters?" I asked him.

"So far, there are only three. We only have part of the list decoded. Lydia's working on unlocking the rest." Derek explained.

"Wait; there are humans on the list, too?" Stiles asked, sounding as confused as I felt.

"That means that the creator isn't human." I breathed. "Which hunters?" I asked him, afraid of the answer. The immense dread that was swirling in my gut is only growing. I have a bad feeling about all of this. It's not just about things that are happening – it's more than that.

"Bobby Singer and Dean and Sam Winchester," Derek replied. "I don't know if the creator is human or not, but whoever it is has something against all of us.

"You're sure that those are the names on the list?" I asked him, jumping to my feet. Derek nodded.

"Bonnie, what is it?" He asked me.

"I know them. Well… I know Bobby. I've never met the Winchesters. I need to call him. He has to know. If hunters are on the list, those hunters… then we aren't just looking at being taken out by hunters, Derek. Do you know the Winchesters' reputation? You're looking at demons being added to the mix, too." I explained. Derek looked taken aback, but not surprised. I'm guessing he's had to deal with them before.

"Bonnie, this doesn't all fall to you." Stiles reminded me. He hugged me from behind. I tried not to melt into his touch.

"I know that, but who else is going to let them know, Stiles? They're sitting ducks. They're used to fighting for their lives, but painting paid targets on their backs is something else."

"Then call them. Look, we'll handle things here. I don't want anyone going anywhere alone. We need to tell the parents what's going on. Keeping them in the dark could get them killed." Derek told me. I nodded.

"You realize that they're all probably heading to Beacon Hills, right?" I asked them both, pulling out of the hug. They both nodded. "If this is what happens when I move somewhere, I'm never moving again. Ever."

"I'm okay with that." Stiles told me. I gave him a sad smile. Stiles leaned in and kissed me, as I pulled out my phone. I walked into the hallway and dialed Bobby's number.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon." He answered.

"It's not good news, Bobby… and it's not just about me."

"Bonnie, what's going on."

"You're close with Sam and Dean, right? The Winchesters?" I pressed.

"They're like sons to me." He answered.

"That's what I thought. Look, we don't know who, but there's a bounty on our heads. Yours and the Winchesters' included. My name is on it. The pack from Beacon Hills is on it. The Original vampire family is on it. We don't have any leads right now. I just wanted to make sure that you knew. If you're planning on coming into town, you need to know what you're getting into. Klaus Mikaelson is already on his way." I explained.

"The Original hybrid?" He guessed.

"That's the one."

"I'll see what I can dig up here, but I guarantee the boys are going to want to come out that way. I'll try and give you a head's up, before we show up. Watch your back, Kid. I don't like the sounds of this. The whole thing reeks of a setup. I might have an idea or two, but let me see what I find, before I say anything."

"Okay. Stay safe, Bobby." I told him, before hanging up. I jumped when I felt someone beside me. I turned and saw Stiles. I hugged him and breathed in his scent. "Things got messed up so fast." I sighed.

"Yeah, I think it's a record for us." He joked. I laughed, despite the tension the situation was bringing.

"Can I stay over again?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I was actually planning on going with Derek to the police station. There's not really time to wait to tell my dad. I don't want something to happen." He told me.

"How much are you planning on telling him?"

"Everything?" He said. I nodded.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Yeah, that would… That would be good."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know that this keeps changing, SO I'm just gonna say that there will be VD characters and **_**Supernatural**_** characters coming to Beacon Hills and leave it at that. I have a plan in my head, but it keeps changing as I write… Please, bear with me.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**SUPERNATURAL, TEEN WOLF,**__**VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS**_**.**_

* * *

**Guest review answers -  
**

**Person: I'm glad the story, when it started, anyway. Thank you for your kind words. I can't please everyone. Personally, I'm excited about the direction that this is going, but I do hope that you find what you're looking for. :)  
**

* * *

**Iris Woods: Don't worry about it. I promise it's not a big deal. When I tried to reply to your review the first time, it didn't save. I'm glad that you're still enjoying it and your friends are, too! :) Have safe travels and enjoy your time with your family.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

* * *

"Wait, so you're a witch?" John asked me, as we sat in his office. I nodded. "You're not a kanima, too… Are you?" He asked me, quietly. I shook my head. He looked relieved. "Good. We don't need any more of those roaming around town."

"That's the only part of this that you're stuck on?" Stiles asked him. John shrugged.

"Am I really supposed to be surprised? I mean, come on, Kid. How much have we had to deal with in the past couple of years? Honestly, aliens could land and I probably wouldn't bat an eye. If you're telling me that you have some kind of psychic, magical connection thing with Bonnie, that's not as bad as some psychopath on a murderous rampage."

"That, uh, that's not all that we came to tell you… That's actually the least of our problems, Dad." Stiles told him. That got John's attention.

"What do you mean?" John asked us. Derek cleared his throat and drew the Sheriff's attention to him.

"Someone has put or names on a dead-pool, Sheriff. There's a bounty on our heads. It's not just us. Others were targeted. I'll let Stiles explain the rest to you. He might need those chess pieces, again." Derek explained. Stiles opened his mouth in protest.

"It was _**one**_ time. How else would you explain everything that's going on here to someone that has no experience with supernatural?!" Stiles exclaimed. I chuckled. Derek put a hand on the small of my back and led me to the door of the office.

"We're gonna take a walk, Stiles. We'll stay close. Come find us when you're finished talking." Derek told him. Stiles looked like he wanted to say something, but Derek's tone didn't leave much room for discussion. Once we were outside of the police station, Derek sat down.

"I thought we were going for a walk." I said. Derek shrugged and patted the ground next to him. I sat down.

"Do you really want to be ambushed in the middle of the woods, right now?" He asked me.

"No, not really." I replied.

"Yeah, me either." He agreed. "Look, I don't know much about the Mikaelsons, but he thinks that he's going to waltz into town and try to make you his bitch or the pack his errand dogs, then he has another thing coming. I won't stand for it and I know that Scott won't. We'll talk to Deaton after we leave here and see if there are any precautions we can take that will help keep him away from you."

"I'm not going to hide."

"I'm not telling you to. I'm trying to protect you. It's better that we come up with a plan now, than Scott and Stiles try to do something stupid later, as a last ditch effort. We all saw you while you were on the phone with him. I could smell the anxiety and fear coming off of you. You aren't okay with him coming. I'm letting you know that we aren't going to pick a fight, but we won't take this lying down, either. Okay? You're pack, Bonnie. We protect our own. That includes you, now." He vowed, as he put an arm around me. I took a deep breath and took a second to appreciate his sincerity.

"That means a lot, Derek. It really does. When I left Mystic Falls, I swore that I'd never get caught up in anything like this, again, but… I can't watch someone try to kill you guys. I really haven't known you long, but you all are starting to feel like family. I won't let you get hurt because of me. I promise you that." I whispered. He pulled me closer to him and hugged me to his side. I snuggled up next to him and enjoyed the rare affection from him. This is what it's supposed to be like. Not just everyone rallying for one person and sacrificing everything. We're fighting for each other. It's nice. It's really nice.

* * *

Deaton pulled me aside and gave me something that looked strangely like mountain ash wood mixed with the wood that could kill an Original. "Bonnie, this is only something that a magic wielder can use. No one can take it from you. Once it's given to you, it's yours. It's indestructible and has the power to kill an Original. There aren't many in an existence." Deaton explained. I looked down at the thin stake that he pressed into my hand. As soon as he let go, it became a ring. I slid it on my finger and looked up at him. "It's spelled. It won't come off of your finger. Even if you go to use it, it will transform into a stake, but stay attached. You cannot be possessed while you're wearing it."

"Is there anything that it doesn't protect from?" I joked.

"Zombies," he answered. I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head. "I'm kidding. I'm honestly not sure. Not many have survived after being attacked with one. It probably wouldn't solely kill a werewolf, but it would weaken one."

"Why are you giving this to me? I mean, I appreciate it, but something like this must be crazy valuable."

"You're my protégé, Bonnie. I want you to be safe. I have one of my own and I have one for Stiles. Even though you were hesitant in the beginning, I think that you're well on your way to becoming an emissary for a pack, someday. I see great potential in you. From what I've heard, you've already saved many lives. It's a hard life, Bonnie. Not everyone is made for it. You seem to excel in this kind of lifestyle." He said, sincerely. I snorted.

"If by excelling, you mean, barely surviving. Then, yeah, I'm definitely made for it." I quipped.

"You might not see it, but many others around you do. Why do you think Klaus was so insistent about getting you under his control? He fears anyone that could possibly be stronger than him or help his demise. You're only a teenager, Bonnie. Your powers aren't even at their fullest. Klaus is already at his peak. He should be afraid."

"I wish that I could believe that."

"Maybe, one day, you will."

* * *

We went back to Lydia's, because John was pulling an all-nighter at work. We all ended up in my room. Lydia was taking a break from researching and the three of us were lying in bed together. Jackson was supposed to be coming by with a midnight snack.

I was using Stiles' chest as a pillow and Lydia had an arm around me and had her head nestled in the groove of my neck. It felt nice. I think we all needed this… just to help not feel so alone.

* * *

After Jackson got here, we sprawled back on my bed. Jackson laid beside Lydia, who was next to me, and I was sandwiched between her and Stiles. To my surprise, Jackson never complained. He just kicked off his shoes and joined the cuddle fest.

"We're going to have to deal with reality tomorrow." Lydia sighed.

"At least we have tonight," Stiles spoke up.

"Does Danny know about us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told him, last year." Jackson answered.

"Good. We need to warn him. We don't want him caught in the crossfire." I told him.

"We will." Jackson agreed.

"Do you think that calling Caroline will actually help?" Lydia asked me. I shrugged.

"We have to try something." Stiles said.

"I'll call her tomorrow. It couldn't hurt to have her here, just in case shit hits the fan with Klaus. She's the only one, who he's not related to, that I've ever seen talk him down from anything." I told her.

"She can stay here, while she's in town. I'm sure my mother won't mind. She used to tell me about her, when she was dating Tyler." Lydia offered.

"Thanks, I'll let her know."

"We should sleep. School's gonna be such a bitch in the morning." Stiles complained. I yawned and realized just how drained I was.

"Then, let's sleep." I agreed with him.

"Here?" Jackson asked.

"Why not?" Lydia asked.

"Strength in numbers," Stiles said, tiredly.

"As long as Stiles shuts up," Jackson agreed. We all laughed at that.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you over your enormous ego." Stiles wisecracked.

"It's not the only about me that's enormous." Jackson argued. Lydia snickered.

"We all know how big your head is, Jackson." I yawned. I listened to them laugh, as I closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright lovelies, this is going up later than I had hoped it would. I had a bit of writer's block. :/ Sorry! Also, a certain someone (*cough* me *cough*) caved and bought **_**The Originals**_** season one box-set. I'm only halfway through it and I'm already hooked. Let me just say that a badass Elijah is awesome... and dreamy. I've gotten so far off topic. Thanks for your support! Please review, if you read! I love you, guys!  
-Anneryn**

* * *

**Guest review responses –**

* * *

**Guest: Thank you! :) I'm glad that the bonding moment between Derek and Bonnie turned out well. I really wanted it to feel natural. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Iris Woods: Thanks, doll! As for the Winchester brothers, they'll be coming to town, somewhat shortly. Stiles and Bonnie testing their powers and possibly having a date, will be coming, also! I love your idea with John! :) I'll give you credit, of course, if I'm able to work it in. I'm happy to answer any questions you have, that I can answer without giving too much away. Lol. Thank you, for your support!**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

"Well, isn't this cozy?" Peter's voice floated into my ears. I grimaced into my pillow and willed him to disappear, silently. "I wonder what you would do, if I were to post pictures of your little sleepover online. Who knew that Jackson was such a cuddler?" He kept talking. There was a collective groan from all of us. I sat up, in time to see Lydia flip him off and fix Peter with an icy glare.

"Pedowolf," I reminded Peter. His smirk just stayed in place, but he pocketed his phone.

"Seriously, boundaries," Stiles added.

"I know I'm hot, but seriously. This is crossing a line. You can see my face at a decent hour." Jackson quipped.

"Who said it was yours that I wanted to see?" Peter asked him. Jackson just smirked.

"Please, look at me. Who _**doesn't**_ want to see me?"

"Derek thought that you might want to see the first part of the dead-pool. He made copies for all of you. He also wanted to speak to our resident banshee." Peter told us.

"Get out, Peter. I'll speak with Derek, but I'd rather not be forced to see you first thing in the morning." Lydia breathed, coolly. Peter just smirked and left the room.

"Go talk to Derek. We'll meet up with you." I told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and got up and left the room. Jackson followed her, shutting the door behind him.

I turned to Stiles, when I realized that we were alone. I smiled when I caught him looking at me. He grinned back.

He cupped my cheek and touched his lips to mine. I felt the air around us change and surge. I felt the familiar crack of electricity. Stiles moved a hand on my side and under my shirt, gently gripping my side. He moved on top of me and I melted into the kiss. He parted my lips with his tongue and deepened our kiss. I pressed myself closer to him. Stiles reached underneath me and cupped my ass. I maneuvered myself on top of him and took the lead.

He moved his mouth off of mine and struggled to breathe. I started kissing and sucking on his neck. He groaned and gripped me, tighter. He pressed his lips to mine and fused our mouths together. I kissed him greedily. He kissed me back, like our lives depended on it.

With every move, it felt like I was becoming more and more alive. All of my senses feel heightened. I feel supercharged. I feel like I can fly, right now.

Stiles dug his fingers into my back, underneath my shirt. He sucked my earlobe into his mouth and scraped it with his teeth. I groaned and arched my back. My hips gave an involuntary thrust. I know that we should slow down, but this feels amazing and I can't remember the last time I wanted someone this much.

"Guys," someone cleared his throat. "Derek wants to see you downstairs." A very nervous sounding Scott said from behind us. I pulled away from Stiles, just a hair, and looked at him, panting. Stiles looked just as flushed as I felt.

"We'll be down in a minute, Buddy." Stiles rasped. I looked behind me and saw Scott, but he made no effort to move.

"Is there something else?" I breathed. I tried to ignore how wrecked I sounded.

"You, um… You're floating." Scott said, gesturing to us. I looked at him confused, before looking down. Sure enough, we were about a foot off of the bed. Stiles looked at me for answers that I didn't have. I heard the door close, and I knew that Scott must have left.

"Is this… Is this part of our connection?" Stiles asked me. I shrugged.

"It might be." I told him, truthfully.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, but I've done it to other things." I replied. He nodded. "With everything that's been going on… I haven't had time to find anything out. My contacts have been busy dealing with this damn dead-pool." I explained. Stiles nodded and licked his bottom lip.

"How do we get down?" He asked me.

"We concentrate."

* * *

Stiles held my hand as we walked downstairs. I concentrated on my feet and not meeting everyone's knowing gazes.

"Let's see the list." Stiles broke the silence. Derek motioned us over the dining room table. I skimmed the list and looked for names that I knew.

'_Scott McCall  
Niklaus Mikaelson  
Dean Winchester  
Bonnie Bennett  
Sam Winchester  
Kol Mikaelson  
Derek Hale  
Rebekah Mikaelson  
Bobby Singer  
Elijah Mikaelson  
Kira Yukimura  
Jackson Whittemore  
Isaac Lahey'_

In addition to the names that I recognized, there were twice as many names that I didn't. The order of the names determined the bounty on our heads. It made my blood run cold. Why is my name so high?

"These aren't all of the names. Are they?" I asked quietly.

"No, those are only a third of them." Lydia answered. "For all I know, the rest of us are on that list." She added.

"Does that mean the bounty on your heads will be less?" I guessed. She shrugged.

"It could be just as much, if the list starts over on the other two." She said.

"We're not going to be safe, until we find out who is behind this and we stop them." I breathed.

"I know what this seems like. I know that it's been one thing after another, but I'm telling you all that we are stronger than this. We've been stronger through this. We're going to find whoever put the hit on us, and then we're going to put him or her on _**our**_ list. _**Whoever**_ comes against us, will be on that list. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of people coming into _**our**_ town and trying to push _**us**_ around." Derek proclaimed.

"He's right. We're going to find whoever it is and we're going to make them pay. It isn't just our lives that we have to think about anymore. Our families, our friends, their lives are at jeopardy now, too. I'm not letting my mom or anyone else die. I _**can't**_ watch anyone else die." Scott spoke up.

"Maybe you won't have to." Deaton said, walking into the house. "Help is coming."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay everyone, I haven't seen the last three **_**Teen Wolf**_** episodes. I have them saved on my DVR, so I can binge watch them tomorrow with my bestie. So, please, no one spoil the rest of the season for me. Sorry that this has taken me so long to get up! I had a bit of writer's block. Go figure. Thank you all for your awesome feedback! If you read, please review! :) **

**Love,  
Anneryn**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN _THE ORIGINALS_, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Guest review responses –**

* * *

**Iris Woods: Lol, I couldn't help myself with Scott. I could just imagine the look on his face being priceless. Lmao, it was only a matter of time before Creeper Peter was dubbed a Pedowolf. You don't have to apologize for your reviews. They're great. I promise! Also, feel better, doll! Rest up and have someone bring you soup and make you some hot tea. To answer your questions – I just finished the first season of **_**The Originals**_**. My ships (in show, anyway) are Elijah/Hayley (they deserve to be happy), Klaus/Cami (I like that she keeps him on his toes), and Rebekah/Marcel. I used to watch H2O, too! I haven't seen **_**The 100, Falling Skies, **_**or **_**Under the Dome**_**. As far as favorite shows go, I would say mine are – **_**Teen Wolf, Supernatural, Lost Girl, Criminal Minds, The Vampire Diaries, Key & Peele, **_**and **_**Ink Master.**_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

We all stopped and stared at Deaton. Help is coming? Which help? What help? Who's coming?

"Deaton," Scott was the first to speak. Deaton turned his attention to Scott and appraised the alpha, before speaking. "Who's coming?" Scott asked the question that we were all dying to know the answer to. Deaton peered at us all, before responding.

"I just received word from Klaus." He revealed. "Apparently he keeps the company of a very powerful witch, Davina. She's cast protection spells on you all, at his request."

"Why did he call you?" I asked my mentor, before I could stop myself. "Why would he do that for us?"

"He wasn't the one who called, just the man behind the motion. His brother, Elijah, was the one who contacted me. He thought it in their best interest to protect the pack here, in order to save themselves. Elijah didn't think it wise to not protect a Bennett witch." Deaton explained. Even though, I had a feeling that Elijah was the one behind the gesture, I wasn't any less floored by Deaton's admission. They're helping? This is new. This is really new.

"That's not all – is there?" I asked him. Deaton smirked.

"No, it's not. He's holding something back." Derek answered. I guess I wasn't the only one to pick up on it. Just as Deaton opened his mouth to explain more, my phone went off. I looked at number and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. I don't know this number. I answered it anyway.

"Who is this?" I asked, too fed up with everything to beat around the bush.

"Is this Bonnie Bennett?" A gruff voice asked, instead of answering my question.

"You're not getting an answer to that question, until you answer mine." I quipped, rubbing my forehead. I can almost picture whoever this is smirking on the other end.

"This is Dean, Dean Winchester. Bobby filled us in on what's going on. He said to give you a call, before we rolled into town. If there's a hit on our heads, we want to help. I want to know who's behind this. We'll be in Beacon Hills tomorrow afternoon." He told me.

"There are a few things you need to know and be okay with, before you head here." I replied in what I hoped was an authoritative voice.

"Yeah and what's that?" He asked me, sounding almost amused.

"Beacon Hills lives up to its name, Dean. It's a beacon for the Supernatural. I've heard of you and my Grams knew your dad. My uncle's even run into you a few times. I know that you and Sam aren't always tolerant when it comes to dealing with supernatural beings." I said.

"Who's your uncle?" He interrupted me. "I remember Sheila."

"Rufus," I replied.

"Bobby's Rufus?" He asked.

"That's him, or it was, before he passed. Look I need to know if your prejudice is going to be an issue. I understand that you and your brother have saved a lot of people and you've saved the world, by putting down some dangerous beings. Not all supernaturals are evil. Killing for the sake of killing won't be tolerated here. Am I understood? I have no problems sending the two of you packing. I have enough magic to do it. You met Grams. So, you know that I'm not bluffing." I threatened him. Stiles shot me a warning look. Lydia looked thoughtful. Peter looked _**proud**_.

"Look, I get it. We don't have a good rep. With everything that's happened to me in the past couple of years, I've eased up on that. I hear what you're saying and I don't doubt you. Witches can be nasty. You have my word that I won't kill anyone without cause." He promised.

"That's not good enough. I need to hear it from your brother, too. I'm not going to watch my pack get killed. Murder is murder no matter who is doing the killing. I won't have any unnecessary blood on my hands." I added.

"Sam," I heard him speak to his brother. He explained the situation and Sam took the phone.

"Hey Bonnie, this is Sam. Look, I hear where you're coming from. You're protecting your own. You didn't have to reach out to Bobby and let us know about the hit on our heads, but you did. We know the kind of woman you are, if you're anything like your grandmother. My father didn't speak highly of many people, let alone witches, but she was one of them. I promise you that won't kill out of… prejudice." He struggled over the word. "Dean and I both realize that not all supernaturals are evil. We've met more than enough of them to know that much."

"Thank you." I breathed. "Can I speak with your brother, again?" I asked him.

"Yeah, hang on." He told me. There was some static and some hushed arguing, before the line when quiet.

"This is Dean."

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"No problem," he replied.

"There's something else you need to know." I told him.

"What's that?"

"Klaus Mikaelson is coming to town. He's unpredictable and I'm doing my best to make sure that he behaves himself. He's the Original hybrid and can't be killed. He's immortal. He also has a tendency to rack up dead bodies, when he doesn't get his way. Once you're here, I can put a protection spell on you and Sam. I'm asking you not to go out of your way to provoke him. His family is on the dead-pool, too. They're powerful and Klaus is an egocentric asshole. I didn't want you to walk into any surprises. We don't have the entire list decoded, yet. Is Bobby coming? He really shouldn't be left alone."

"Look, I appreciate when you're trying to do, but if Klaus threatens me or Sam, I'm kicking his ass. I don't care who he is." Dean vowed.

"I'm asking you not to do something stupid, like that. If he tries anything, I'm not telling you to ignore it. I'm asking you not to dig your grave and everyone else's that you care about. I suggest you read up on him, before you get here. It's just friendly advice." I tried to explain. Dean snorted. "Where are you staying when you get here?" I asked him.

"A motel," he replied.

"That's a bad idea."

"You think everything is a bad idea."

"Hybrids and vampires have to be invited into homes. They don't have to be invited into a motel. Believe it or not, I'm trying to keep you alive. I don't want your death on my conscience, because you were stubborn." I argued. I could hear Sam laughing in the background.

"He can stay with me." Derek volunteered. I started to nod, when my eyes fell on Peter. His eyes glittered at the idea. The look on his face was positively carnal.

"That's a bad idea. We all know that Peter doesn't respect personal space." Lydia shot the idea down for me. The look she gave Peter could freeze hell over… _**twice**_. "They can stay here, with us. You know my mother won't mind and my parents are smart enough not to invite anyone inside. This house is protected." She decided I nodded.

"You can stay with us." I offered. I heard the phone being passed over.

"Bonnie? This is Sam. We would love to stay there. Thank you. I'll look up some info on Klaus, when we stop for the night. Just text us the address and we'll call when we get to town."

"Alright. I will." I promised. "Stay safe." I told him, before ending the call. Everyone was looking at me.

"Really? You're threatening the Winchesters?" Jackson asked me.

"Do you want to die, because they're feeling trigger-happy?" I quipped.

"Please, I'm too pretty to die." He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"That was your information – wasn't it?" I asked Deaton. He moved his shoulders.

"Chris is back in town." He revealed. Before I could ask, Derek answered for him.

"Chris Argent," Derek breathed. Well, things just got more interesting. I dialed another number that needed to be called.

"Bonnie! How are you?! I miss you!" Caroline squealed.

"Care, I wish I was calling under better circumstances, but I need a favor."

* * *

**A/N: Okay lovelies, stay tuned, because you don't want to miss next chapter. Caroline, the Winchesters, Chris and Klaus all come to town. :D Review?**

**XO,  
Anneryn**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: When I started this story, I planned on making a one-shot. Yeah, that didn't happen. I also just planned for it to be a **_**Teen Wolf**_**/**_**The Vampire Diaries**_** crossover. That didn't happen either. Lol. We shall see where the writing takes this. There is a good chance that Liam, Mason and Malia might make an appearance, but it will probably be minimal and AU to what happened on show. They wouldn't be pack members. I didn't plan on this chapter being so long… but what can ya do? Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**PS – I'm all caught up now and holy crap! The finale! Wow. Also, has everyone heard that season five of **_**Teen Wolf **_**will have twenty episodes, instead of twelve? I'm excited! If you read, please review! :)**

**Lots of love to you all,  
Anneryn**

* * *

**Guest review responses –**

* * *

**Iris Woods: The Winchesters arrive this chapter! (I answered your Liam and Mason question in the author's note.) I think I'm going to try and work a date in between Stiles and Bonnie in the next chapter or the one after. Thank you, doll! You don't have to thank me for that. I try to respond to everybody. It means a lot when you guys take the time to read and review my stories. :) You're awesome.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**THE ORIGINALS**_**, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

* * *

"Does anyone else feel wrong being at school right now?" Kira asked everyone. The group of us gave a collective shrug.

"I was just thinking that. We're sitting ducks here." Isaac agreed.

"We can't just skip." Scott spoke up. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Please, like anyone will really hold it against us if we ditch. Someone is trying to _**kill**_ us." Stiles lamented.

"Stiles, when _**isn't**_ someone trying to kill us?" Lydia asked. Stiles opened his mouth, just to close it again. His defeat was absolutely adorable. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. I went to pull away, but he had other ideas. Stiles pulled me back into the kiss and nibbled on my bottom lip.

"We're gonna be late and I doubt Coach is going to cut us any slack if you use sucking face as your excuse." Erica mused and she grabbed my forearm. She yelped and let me go. We broke apart and faced the scowling blonde. She was rubbing her hand. "How did you do that?" She asked me.

"We shocked her." I voiced as I processed what happened. Stiles gave me a knowing look.

"Yeah, but how did you _**do**_ that?" She repeated her question.

"Sweetheart, didn't you say that we were going to be late to class?" Lydia came to our rescue. "There will plenty of time to talk about this somewhere more private than the middle of school. Don't you think?" She asked, tilting her head, giving Erica her signature thoughtful gaze. I doubt that anyone ever knows what Lydia is feeling, unless she wants them to.

"I don't know why everyone starts to care about PDA, when _**I**_ get a girlfriend. _**Seriously**_. I've had to put up with Lydia and Jackson for forever, Scott and Allison, Scott and Kira, Erica and Boyd…" Stiles complained.

"Walk me to class?" I asked him, changing the subject. He grumbled the whole way there.

"Nice for you to join us." Coach Finstock said as we clustered into the room. We all took our seats.

"Aren't they going to get into trouble for being late?!" Greenberg asked from the back of class. Coach sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, clearly annoyed.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not capable of keeping my students under control, Greenberg?" Finstock asked him, loudly. "I'm a teacher, damn it! I don't need any help from you or any other student to do my job!"

"But Coach, when I'm late you _**always**_ send me to the office!" Greenberg argued.

"Do you _**really**_ want to go to the office, Greenberg?!"

"No, that's not what I was saying!"

"Get out." Coach told me.

"But Coach…"

"Get out, Greenberg." Coach told him, again. "Don't make me tell you again!"

* * *

My phone started going off as we walked out of the school building. I looked at my caller ID and saw that it was Dean.

"Hey Dean," I answered, cordially.

"Hey Bonnie, we're about an hour and a half away. I thought we'd give you a head's up." He told me.

"I appreciate that. Thanks. Why don't you meet us at Derek's loft?" I asked him, before rattling off the address.

"Sounds good." He agreed, before hanging up. I looked over at Stiles.

"Are you ready to get this over with? It's better to tell them, before everyone gets to town." I sighed.

"Yeah, let's do this. It's better than Klaus doesn't know. No one should know outside of the pack." He agreed.

"And the hunters," I added. "Bobby and Ash already know. There's a good chance that Dean and Sam do, too. Chris is supposed to get back today. We should tell him, too. Derek said that he's practically pack."

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

To say that I was nervous was a severe understatement. I trust the pack – I do. I have no idea how they're going to take this or how it even affects us. I know that it's just a matter of time before everyone finds out about our spark. If Klaus is as bad as Bonnie says he is, I know that he's going to find a way to use this against her.

Bonnie's a lot like me. I get the feeling that she plays everything down. When she shares her memories… she paints a better picture than it was. I don't think it's a conscious decision or that she does it on purpose. I see hurt in her eyes when her past comes up, hurt that her stories don't quite live up to.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

Stiles stopped me in the hallway outside of Derek's loft. He didn't say anything, just pulled me into his arms. He held me and I buried my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I took a deep breath. It took me a minute to realize that Stiles wasn't the one shaking – I was.

He touched his lips to my forehead and I felt the spark ignite. Before I could move I felt jolted back in time. Memories of the past few years danced in front of my eyes. I remembered meeting Stefan and Damon for the first time in Mystic Falls. I remembered telling Elena that they were bad news. I remembered forcing my Grams to help me free Stefan from the tomb and finding her dead body. I remember the grief that I felt, that I _**still feel**_.

I tried to get out of our embrace, but it was like we were stuck together. I couldn't stop remembering the things that I wanted nothing more than to forget. I remembered Caroline turning and the heartbreak when I thought that she was just a monster. I remembered Elena turning her back on her friends for the Salvatores. I remembered my dad never thinking that I was important enough to be around for. I remembered finding my mother, just to watch her die again. I remember her leaving and the anger I felt. I remembered struggling with expression and being threatened by Klaus time and time again. I remembered watching Jeremy die. I remembered everything.

By the time the vision faded, I was shaking worse than before and I was sobbing. Stiles didn't say a word. He didn't have to, but I was afraid to know what he was thinking. That was something that I didn't want him to see. That was something that I never wanted anyone to see. It was something that I couldn't stop seeing.

I pulled away and mopped my face off with my sleeve. I took a deep breath and looked up at Stiles. His expression is unreadable. He brushed some hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"I guess this makes us even." I told him, quietly. "We should…" I cleared my throat. "We should get in there. We need to talk to them. The Winchesters will be here soon."

"Bonnie…"

"We can talk about this later – tonight." I interrupted him, before I opened the door to Derek's. Everyone looked over at us. I knew that they were listening. They just don't know what they were listening to. "We should talk." I told them, as my eyes landed on an unfamiliar man. He must be Mr. Argent.

"I agree." Deaton spoke up. "Many of you must be wondering about the energy between Bonnie and Stiles." Deaton began. "Do you mind if I explain this?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Neither of us mind. Go ahead." Stiles gave the okay for both of us. Deaton started to explain the spark and all we knew about it.

"That's why you shocked me?" Erica asked. Stiles nodded.

"That's why you guys were floating." Scott added. I nodded.

"So far, the only weakness we've been able to find is that they can be used against each other." Deaton continued to explain.

"As leverage," Chris chimed in.

"Exactly," Deaton agreed. "Stiles because Bonnie is of the Bennett bloodline, it is possible that the bond between the two of you has the potential to be more powerful than bonds that have happened in the past."

"Will that affect me?" Stiles asked. Deaton raised his hands in uncertainty.

"It's possible. You have spark, Stiles. I believe that there is magic in _**your **_bloodline. The bond between the two of you may make it more prominent." Deaton answered.

"Good to know." I said. "Look," I breathed, addressing the group. "This needs to stay within the pack. Klaus is unpredictable. I trust Caroline, my vampire friend that Klaus is infatuated with, but I don't want Klaus to threaten her for information on us. The Winchesters might already know. We'll have to play that by ear." I requested.

"That won't be a problem." Derek agreed.

"Yeah, we won't say anything." Scott promised. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I'm Chris, Chris Argent." Chris took a second to introduce himself. I shook his hand.

"Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett," I replied. He gave me a wry smile.

"Deaton tells me that Rufus was your uncle. He was a good man." Chris told me.

"Thank you." I breathed. A knock sounded on Derek's door. Lydia and Jackson walked over to answer it. The opened the door to two handsome looking hunters. Stiles stepped closer to me and rubbed my arm, gingerly. I rubbed his hand before walking over to the door with Deaton, Scott and Derek.

"You must be Bonnie." The shorter of the two said. I nodded.

"You must be Dean." I guessed. He smiled. "And you must be Sam," I said, looking at the taller one with longer hair. He nodded. "Do you have it?" I asked Deaton. He nodded and handed me a bottle with the cap off. He had one of his own in his hand. We both splashed the Winchesters in the face with holy water. They blinked and wiped the water from their faces.

"Our apologies, we had to be sure, before we allowed you into our home." Deaton expressed.

"We're used to it." Sam assured him. We stepped out of their way and let them come inside. Jackson closed the door behind them.

"Before Klaus comes to town, there's something you need to know," I told everyone. They all looked at me. "The only way that an Original can be killed is with a white oak stake. Under no circumstances can we kill one."

"Bonnie, they're bad news." Stiles argued. Of course he knows, he saw my memories.

"You don't get it." I said, louder than before. "If you kill an Original, you kill their entire bloodline." I tried to explain.

"How is that a bad thing?" Dean asked. "How do vampires even have bloodlines?"

"What Bonnie is trying to say is that is you kill an Original vampire, all of the vampires that they have sired and all of the vampires those vampires have sired will die. It would be genocide." Peter explained. That seemed to make it click for everyone.

"Not all vampires are bad, just like not all werewolves kill. We're talking about thousands that would die." I told them. "By some miracle someone finds a way to kill one of them, we can't do it."

"Not that there is any more white oak in existence," Deaton lied smoothly. The werewolves didn't look phased. He must be controlling his heart rate. They don't need to know. Peter doesn't need to know.

* * *

We ordered a mess of pizza and everyone was at the Lydia's. Derek, Dean, Chris, and Sam were drinking beer and trading stories. Deaton and Peter were talking the other room. I was lying on the floor sandwiched between Stiles and Isaac. The others were lying around us, leafing through Lydia's movie collection.

The doorbell rang and Boyd got up to answer it. I saw Caroline on the other side of the doorway. I got up and ran to the threshold.

"Care!" I exclaimed. She beamed.

"Bon!" She squealed. I looked over at Lydia and she nodded. I looked at Caroline and concentrated on her aura. I took her hand into mine and felt her energy. I smiled.

"Just making sure that you're you," I told her, before inviting her inside.

"It's so good to see you." She said, before engulfing me into a hug. I squeezed her back. I pulled away, before touching her face and muttering a quick spell. When I finished, she looked at me quizzically.

"Klaus won't be able to compel you, now." I assured her. She flashed me a smile. Everyone started to walk over to us. Dean looked at her, confused.

"Amanda?" He asked. Caroline shook her head.

"My name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes." She corrected him.

"You look just like Amanda." He breathed. "You had red hair and you weren't a vamp back then."

"Back when?" Caroline asked him.

"I was in high school." Dean replied, still peering at her. Caroline seemed to realize what he was talking about.

"You must have known my aunt. My mom has a younger sister. Everyone says I look just like her." Caroline told him. She pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of both of them together.

"That's crazy." Dean admitted. Caroline nodded.

"Do I smell pizza?" Care asked. "I'm starving!" I watched her steal some pizza, before I went to shut the door.

"Now Bonnie, that's no way to treat a guest. Is it?" Klaus said, showing up out of nowhere.

"You're not a guest." I quipped.

"Aren't you going to invite me inside, love?" He asked me, smirking.

"Not a chance in hell." I told him, before closing the door in his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's another chapter for ya! It's longer than normal, because it took me a bit to get it up. (That's what she said.) I was working on finishing another story. I'll try and have another chapter up later this week! Also, anyone else see **_**The Maze Runner**_**? Dylan O'Brien was awesome in it. If you read, please review!**

**Lots of love,  
Anneryn**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**THE ORIGINALS**_**, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Response to guest reviews –**

* * *

**Guest: I'm excited that _you're_ excited! :)**

* * *

**Iris Woods: I'm glad you enjoyed Klaus getting the door slammed in his face, as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

* * *

I gritted my teeth, as Klaus banged on the front door. Caroline rushed over to me and rolled her eyes. I barely had time to register the fact that everyone – _**literally everyone**_ – had crowded around me. I sighed and opened the door to a now irritated looking Original.

"You can't come in Klaus." I told him. His lips curved into a sly smirk.

"Then come out here, love. I'd hate to have to burn this house down." He threatened me, smoothly. Caroline balled her fists together and I could tell that she was seconds away from losing it. We never know how Klaus is going to react to her. He's a complete wild card.

"We can talk like this." I countered. He tightened his lips together, but didn't try to sway me, again.

"Have you made any progress on the dead-pool?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"We have sources trying to dig up information, but so far they haven't found anything out. We're still working on decoding the rest of the list. We want to know who's behind this, just as badly as you do." I tried to assure him. I didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that he wouldn't believe me, despite the fact that I was telling him the truth.

"Then work harder." He seethed.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

Who the hell does he think he is? Really?! He thinks that he can just blaze into town and talk to Bonnie this way?! I don't care who he is. It's not okay.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

"Why don't you back off? She didn't even have to let you know that your name was on the list, in the first place. You should be grateful that she didn't just leave you in the dark." Stiles spoke up. I didn't have to be touching him to know that he was pissed and he wasn't handling the way that Klaus was talking to me well, at all. I shot him a sideways glance to hopefully shut him up. I'm grateful that he's standing up for me, but I don't want him to become a target, because of it.

"Watch your tongue, boy. Hasn't anyone ever told you to respect your elders? It would be such a shame to see such a young life lost because he decided to mouth off to an Original. How unbelievably careless of you…" Klaus taunted him. I glared at Klaus.

"Just say what you came here to say." I snapped at him. Klaus' smirk returned.

"Touchy subject Bonnie?" Klaus said my name lazily, but it was laced with danger. "What is it that attracts you to such useless, breakable boys?" Klaus threw one last dig at me. I saw red. I wasn't even conscious of the fact that I was lighting Klaus' legs on fire. It wasn't until Stiles grabbed my hand and Derek touched my shoulder that I came to and stopped. Smoke filled the air and Klaus wasn't even fazed.

"Protection spell," I muttered. Well, I wish it would have at least hurt him a little, but I'm not sorry. I don't think I could ever be sorry about hurting him.

"Look, I've heard about you and I know that you're supposed to be some self-obsessed, big shot hybrid. I don't care who the fuck you are, but you don't have the right to just barge in here and start insulting our pack. What do you know about him?" Jackson fumed. I flinched in surprise. I've never seen this side of Jackson really come out with anyone, other than Lydia.

"He's right." Lydia said, quietly. The look that she was giving Klaus was positively lethal. Klaus' smirk faltered. "What do you know about Stiles or our _**family**_? He has done more than you can imagine for us. He doesn't think twice, before putting his life on the line, because he wants us all to be safe. That's what a family does. What do you know about family? You're too busy daggering yours to know how they're supposed to work." Lydia stepped in front of me and closer to Klaus. I saw anger flicker across his eyes. "I'm sorry. Did I hit a nerve?" She asked him with mock sincerity. "I doubt that you've ever done anything for anyone else, unless it's benefited you. If that's the case here, you need to turn around and leave. It won't be tolerated. If you want to help, then stay in Beacon Hills, but you will never be welcome in _**my**_ house. Am I clear?" Lydia threatened him and even I could feel the ice that was radiating off of their exchange.

"And what will you do if I don't?" Klaus asked deviously. Lydia suppressed a smile.

"Do you really want to find out?" Lydia deflected his question with a perfected poker face.

"Very well, I'll play nice, for now. I expect to see results soon."

"Then give us something to work with." I spoke up. Klaus considered my words, before saying anything else. "You have your own connections and a witch. Extra help couldn't hurt… and cover your bases. You left Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol in New Orleans. Make sure that they're being protected, or they'll be sitting ducks. I know that you're Originals, but that doesn't mean that you can't be hurt or desecrated. If there were enough witches who were powerful enough, they could take on your siblings. We're not trying to fight you, Klaus. Right now, we're on the same side. Don't come into our home and spit out threats. I did you a courtesy. I expect you to respect that or I promise this won't end well." I reiterated some of Lydia's earlier threat.

"Fine. We're on the same side. Don't disappoint me. I'll do what I can. Let me know when you've recovered more of the list." He requested. I nodded. "Perhaps, when this is over, I can repay your courtesy." He added, as he turned to leave. I let out of breath relief.

"It's the least you can do, Klaus." Caroline told him, quietly. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"How's Tyler doing, love? Have you heard from him lately?" He sneered at her. Caroline blanched. They both knew that Tyler hadn't come back to Mystic Falls, because he was off trying to seek revenge on Klaus. "It's nice to see that you've gotten your fire back, Bonnie. I was beginning to think that it died with that Gilbert boy." Klaus threw one last insult, before leaving.

I felt it deep in my heart and everything that I've tried to get over and suppress came bubbling back to the surface. Stiles' grip on my hand tightened and I reigned in my outpour of emotions and bottled them back up. Now isn't the time.

We all took a collective deep breath and filed back into the house. I didn't look at anyone, just clung to my grip on Stiles. Lydia closed the door and locked it. Stiles put his arms around me and pressed his lips to my temple. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. It's calming me.

"So that's Klaus?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"And you thought _**I **_am full of myself." Peter mused.

"Dude, have you met yourself? You totally are." Scott argued.

"I doubt all of our encounters with him are going to go that well." Deaton sighed.

"Let's count is as a win." Isaac suggested.

"We'll just be cautious. We can't forget what he can do." Derek advised.

"I didn't think I would see Klaus doing that." I breathed.

"Doing what?" Lydia and Caroline asked at the same time.

"Behaving," I answered. Everyone laughed. It was a nice way to ease a little bit of the intense tension in the room.

"Everyone needs to be on their game. I don't want anyone going anywhere alone." Chris announced.

"I can handle myself." Erica argued.

"You sound like the first teenager to die in every horror movie ever made." Stiles told her.

"He's right." Boyd agreed. Erica sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It can't hurt to be prepared." Sam said, offhandedly.

"There are too many people talking. Let's watch a movie. I can't even hear myself think over you people." Jackson complained. Everyone laughed again. He wasn't wrong. We're not used to a full house, not like this.

I took the opportunity to lead Stiles upstairs, to my room. I trust the pack not to go crazy on Caroline. If anyone can break the ice, it's her.

"Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" Stiles asked me. I held up a finger. I grabbed some sage from dresser and put it on a glass candle plate and lit it on fire. I shut and locked my door, before sitting on my bed with him.

"Now, we can talk." I told him. He looked at me, questioningly. "We can't be overheard over the burning sage." I explained. He nodded.

"All of that happened in last couple years?" He asked me, gently. I nodded. He'd gotten a lot of memories, really fast through the vision that we shared. "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"I don't want your pity, Stiles. I don't want to see pity in your eyes when you look at me. I'm exactly the same as I was yesterday."

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

This isn't coming out right. I don't pity Bonnie. I just hate what she's been through. She didn't deserve it. Something about her just… Nothing I say comes out right.

"It's not pity… It's… I don't know… I knew what you told me about what you've been through and… you didn't make it sound nearly that bad. Bonnie… what you went through…" I tried to explain myself.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

"It's nothing worse than what you've gone through. It's no worse than anything anyone else here has gone through. We've all had to deal with death, Stiles. I'm not the only one. I try not to dwell in it. What does it solve?"

"It's okay to deal with things. I'm not going to think or looking at you any different because of what happened to you. I just… I think I understand it a little better now. You know? Sometimes, when we're talking, I can look at you and I can see how much you're hurting. I can see how much everything has affected you. I'm apologizing, because no one should have to go through that. I know that most of us have gone through our own shit, but that doesn't make dealing with things any better." Stiles confessed. I gave him a sad smile.

In that moment, I knew. I knew that we were kindred souls and I knew that Stiles understood me better than anyone ever had, despite not knowing me for long. I knew that he was a man who could be who I needed. I knew that I wanted to be there for him, as much as he's been there for me. I knew that this spark between us wasn't just a spark. It's so much more than that.

"You don't need to apologize for that, Stiles. Just… be here. Okay? And I want to be here for you, too. If you have any questions, I'll do my best to answer them." I told him, softly.

"He was talking about Jeremy, too? Right? I mean, Klaus when he said… what he said?" Stiles asked. I nodded, as I felt tears burn my eyes and nose.

"Yeah, he holds a grudge. I didn't hide the fact that I didn't agree with him or his methods. Klaus has done too much for me to forgive. It's hard having him here and working with him, but I'm trying, because I want everyone to survive this. I don't know if trying to help him is the right thing to do or not. I just… I can't have anymore death on my hands or my conscience. It's too much. I… Jeremy tried to kill Klaus' younger brother Kol. He succeeded, but I was able to bring him back. I had to. I was in such a bad place. I was doing Expression and I didn't care about the toll it was taking on me, and then we found Silas… Jeremy was killed… After everything… I just couldn't stay there and it's like this dead-pool is following me and bringing everything back. It would be so easy to just fly off the deep end and not care again… but I can't do that. I have to stay in control." I breathed. I was trembling and in Stiles' arms, by the time I finished talking.

"You're not in this alone. You have the pack and you have _**me**_. I won't let you go off the deep end. I care about you, too much." Stiles whispered. I pulled back, just enough to look at him. I leaned forward and kissed him, hesitantly, before pulling away again.

"And I'm here for _**you**_, too. I swear, if he hurts you because of me, I'll make sure that he hurts every day for it. I'll find a way to do it." I promised him. He nodded and moved his hand behind my neck. I felt heat radiate through my body. I become overly aware of how close we were and how tempting his lips were. "We'll… be okay… Right?" I asked him, struggling to concentrate on what we had started talking about. Stiles nodded.

"Right." He agreed, before crushing his lips to my own. I groaned against his mouth. Despite all of the craziness, this feels right. I'm drawn to him. I moved onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Stiles' hands slid under my shirt and up my back and he moved his mouth to neck. I gasped as his teeth raked against my skin. I rocked against him and pulled his mouth back to mine. We kept kissing and ended up on our backs.

He pulled off his shirt and somewhere along the line, both of our shirts ended up on the floor. We stayed fused together and the electricity between us amplified. The normal crackle that filled the air around us sizzled and cracked. I barely noticed the lights surge and temperature in the room go up.

"Stiles," I moaned. He grunted as his hands explored my body. He paused over the zipper on my jeans, before moving his hands to my backside. I gasped and returned the favor.

My bedroom door rattled, but we couldn't pull away from each other. The rattling intensified and tried to ignore it. Stiles moved on top of me and ground his hips against mine. I closed my eyes in pleasure. I'm so turned on… it's ridiculous.

"God," Stiles breathed, as he broke the kiss to breathe. "You're so fucking beautiful." He panted. Heat pooled in between my thighs. "I want you more than I should." He whispered as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I can't hear what you're doing, but the lights in the house keep surging! It doesn't take a genius to know that the two of you are getting frisky! If you're going to keep this up, you may as well let me watch!" Peter yelled from outside the room. The door rattled again, harder this time. I growled in annoyance.

Stiles dipped his hand into my pants and started moving his fingers in a way that should be illegal. I gasped and struggled to focus on anything other than Stiles and what was happening between us. It's been so long since I've been touched… I gripped Stiles through his clothes and tried to even things up.

"How long do you really think you can ignore me?!" Peter yelled. I clutched Stiles. "You're going to fry all of the lights in the house!" He shouted, as I came undone. Stiles' name fell from my lips and I knew that Stiles had finished, with me. "Bonnie!" Peter yelled.

"Enough!" I snapped. My euphoria was replaced with shock, when the door flew off its hinges and sent Peter flying into the wall. I looked at Stiles and he seemed equally surprised. Well, that's new.

"Freaking Pedowolf."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Would anyone be interested in making me a cover picture for this story? I would greatly appreciate it and probably love you forever. Shout out to Iris Woods. (I finally put this in a chapter for you!) If you read, please review.**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**THE ORIGINALS**_**, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**,**_** TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_**, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Response to guest reviews –**

* * *

**Innocencevsimmo: Thank you, doll! :)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

* * *

My mind is still reeling. It wasn't hard to fix my door. A quick spell took care of that. By the way Deaton was looking at us when we came downstairs, he knew what had caused the extra punch in my magic. Stiles and I were holding hands and I could still feel the spark's presence, but it wasn't overwhelming, like it was before. It's almost like we have control over it, for the moment.

"Don't worry everyone. I fixed the lights." Peter announced as he walked down in front of us, rubbing the back of his head. Derek smirked.

"We heard, Pedowolf." Isaac mused. Peter scowled at him.

"Out of all the things that you could have called me, you had to go with that. Really children?" Peter sighed.

"Maybe you should try minding your own business, Peter." Stiles suggested.

* * *

I groaned and stretched. I froze when I hit something with my hand. I opened my eyes and covered my mouth, when I realized that I had just hit Stiles in the face. I leaned forward and kissed the cheek that I just abused.

"You can hit on me every morning, if that's what it's going to end with." Stiles whispered. I giggled and kissed his lips. "I was thinking…" He said, pulling away.

"What were you thinking?" I asked him.

"I was thinking that in all of this craziness, it would be nice to do something normal. What do you think?"

"I'm a fan of normal." I told him. He grinned, sheepishly. "What did you have in mind?"

"A date," he answered, moving his mouth steadily closer to mine. "We should go on a date after school. Leave everything to me."

"Do you really think that's a good idea… considering?" I asked him.

"Bonnie, do you trust me?"

"Yes, but –" I started to say. He touched the side of my face and nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me, again. I nodded.

"I do."

"Then trust me to plan this."

"Okay." I agreed. He smiled. "Last night was…"

"Amazing?" Stiles finished for me. I nodded as a blood rushed to my face.

"It was, but… I'm not ready for things to go that fast – to keep going _**that**_ fast. The physical aspect of this needs to slow down." I told him, softly. He nodded. He cupped the side of my face.

"I'm fine with slow, Bonnie."

"I just…" I sighed. I don't want to ruin what we have by rushing things. I'm honestly not ready for things to be _**that **_physical. Even with Jeremy we didn't get _**that **_far. There was always so much going on and then he cheated on me… with ghosts.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

I can almost hear the inner freak-out that Bonnie's having. I'm a lot of things, but loyal is definitely one of them. I wouldn't mess around with anyone else, just because she doesn't want to jump into getting physical. She needs to know that.

"Hey, seriously, it's fine. We can take this is slow as you want to. Just being with you is enough." I promised her. She snuggled closer to me. "This is enough. You're enough."

* * *

"How can you eat that first thing in the morning?" Lydia asked Dean, as he shoveled pie into his mouth. He grinned at her with his mouth full.

"It's pie." He told her, like it answered everything. She pursed her lips and poured herself more coffee.

"It's like watching someone self-inflict diabetes." She mused, offhandedly. Sam snorted with laughter.

"Finally, someone agrees with me." Sam breathed. Dean shrugged.

"Say what you want, but pie is awesome." Dean professed.

"Who doesn't like pie?" I asked, not speaking to anyone in particular.

"That guy," Dean gestured to his brother. We all got a laugh out of that.

* * *

**Bonnie's POV**

I didn't really pay attention in class. It didn't seem that important. I don't know how the pack does it. I don't even know how I used to do it. How do you concentrate on school, on times like these? It beats the hell out of me.

Lydia is supposed to go to Eichen House after school and talk to Meredith. She's the other banshee they were telling me about. Lydia is hoping that she might be able to help crack the code for the next part of the list. I hope it helps. We could use all the information we can get.

Caroline keeps texting me. Apparently, Sam and Dean keep picking her brain about Mystic Falls and how a town being run by vampires works. She doesn't seem to mind too much. I think Dean is still a little weirded out about how much she looks like her aunt, Amanda.

Deaton and Chris have been working on obtaining and creating weapons for all of us. I haven't heard any news on how that's going. Klaus is supposed to be helping with that. Apparently, he has access to an arsenal of weapons that have been kept hidden in New Orleans. I don't know how that's going to work.

* * *

"Earth to Bonnie," Coach called out. I jumped and looked up at him. He gave me an exasperated look. "Can you stop daydreaming about your boyfriend for thirty minutes and pay attention for the rest of my class?" He snapped. I nodded. I could hear Greenberg snicker in the background. I rolled my eyes.

"She can't help that she wants some of this." Stiles mused, as he ran his hands over his torso, smirking.

"She's the only one." Greenberg quipped. I opened my mouth to retort, but someone else beat me to it.

"Can it, Greenberg. No one asked you." Jackson snapped.

"Since when do you stand up for Stilinski?" Coach and Greenberg asked. Jackson sighed.

"He's my friend. I can make fun of him, but you can't. I'm Jackson Whittemore. I do what I want. This is why no one likes you, Greenberg." Jackson sneered. I knew that I wasn't the only one confused by his admission. I'm not sure if it's the dead-pool talking or a need for Jackson to be closer to his pack, but he's been protective of all of us since last night.

"Yeah, but –" Greenberg started to argue.

"Let it go, man." Danny spoke up. I turned around in my seat and saw Danny trying to soothe things over. I didn't miss the fact that he and Isaac were holding hands over their desks, either. I smiled and nodded in their direction. Danny returned it and Isaac seemed to be lost in his own little world. 'So cute,' I mouthed.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked Stiles, trying to see through the blindfold that he put on me.

"If I tell you, then it's not a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I told him.

"You'll like this one. I promise." He vowed. I sighed, but nodded, hesitantly.

"I trust you." I agreed, reluctantly. I didn't ask him anymore questions. In a few minutes, the jeep rolled to a stop and Stiles helped me out of the car. We went into a building and I heard him lock up, after us. I doubt he wants any unwanted surprises. I waited for him to take my blindfold off. I blinked and tried to get used to the light. We were at Deaton's animal clinic. Stiles had candles set up everywhere in the operating room. He had a blanket set out of the floor with a picnic and vases full of tulips. I beamed at him. "Wow," I whispered. This is so romantic.

"Do you like it?" He asked me. I nodded and looked around the room.

"It's perfect." I assured him. He scratched the back of his head.

"I wanted it to be outside, because I know that you're more comfortable with nature, but I figured here would be the safest. Caroline and Lydia both said that you'd like it." He shifted his weight from foot to foot. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"I mean it, Stiles. This is perfect." I promised him. He grinned.

"Then let's eat. With my luck, the calm only lasts for so long, before someone or something attacks." He joked. I laughed and nodded.

* * *

We settled into a comfortable silence and we ate dinner. We fed each other bites, in between kissing. We listened to slow songs on Pandora and enjoyed each other's company. I couldn't have asked for anything better than this. It really was perfect. We can face reality after our date is over.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Reviews definitely feed my motivation and are greatly appreciated! More reviews = faster updates!**

**Love you all,  
Anneryn**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**THE ORIGINALS**_**, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_**, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:

* * *

"It's about time you got here! Klaus has been outside pouting for an hour!" Caroline exclaimed, as we walked through the door to Derek's loft. I laughed. I had noticed Klaus outside, but I didn't exactly exchange pleasantries with him.

"We cracked the next part of the dead-pool." Lydia announced, without looking up from the laptop she was working on. Derek nodded, behind her.

"What was the key?" I asked her. She bit her lip and frowned.

"'Aiden,'" she told us. It took me a second, but I realized why it was significant. That was her ex that died, while the nogitsune here. I felt Stiles' grip on my hand tighten. I looked over at him and saw him pale. I didn't have to ask him what was upsetting him. I can feel the guilt radiating off of him.

"Peter! Let us in!" Isaac yelled from outside the loft. We all turned towards the door to see Peter unlock and open the door. Isaac and Boyd carried a beat up Erica inside. I didn't even realize Peter locked the door… Where did he even come from?

"What happened?" Derek asked, rushing over to them.

"We were ambushed coming home. It was an omega wolf that wasn't from around here. I've never seen a werewolf so feral, Derek. Boyd and I managed to pull him off and Boyd put him down. She's bleeding a lot." Isaac explained. I dropped Stiles' hand and bounded over to them.

"Deaton, call Deaton." I said as looked at her wounds. She's bleeding pretty badly from her stomach. "She was attacked by another wolf? That doesn't even make any sense."

"Doesn't Bonnie? The list isn't exclusive to hunters. There's a bounty on our heads. Unless they're our allies, anyone who holds a grudge or is looking to get rich sees us as fair game. This is only the beginning… It was only a matter of time before someone attacked us." Peter reminded me. I shook my head. There's just so much blood.

"The protection spells… Deaton said that Klaus had protection spells put on us. How is this happening?" I asked him, trying not to dwell on all of the blood.

"There are different types of protection spells." Lydia spoke up. I nodded.

"You said she was attacked by another wolf, right? She should heal." Isaac asked.

"Unless it was an alpha," Derek answered.

"Where's Scott?" Isaac asked him. Stiles ran his hand over his face with his phone out.

"He's on his way." Stiles answered.

"Tell him to be careful." I breathed. I leaned down and put my ear over Erica's chest. Her heart sounds steady, despite all of the blood. The door rattled and we could hear voices outside.

"Hey, let us in!" Dean's voice sounded from outside. Everyone heard them, but no one moved to open the door. "Seriously, we've already taken down a vampire and killed a hunter!" He added. Still, no one moved. The door kept shaking, but everyone's attention was on Erica.

"Seriously, someone just answer the _**freaking**_ door!" Stiles exclaimed. As soon as the words left his mouth, the door flew open. I jumped in surprise and looked from Stiles to the door.

"What was that?" Derek asked. Stiles shrugged, but looked just as stunned as the rest of us felt. I stared at Stiles, because I already knew the answer.

"You did that." I breathed. "Stiles, you opened the door."

"But… I'm over here. That's not even possible. I'm not the magical one. That's all you. I mean, sure, I have spark, but I can't… I didn't… Did I _**really**_ do that?" He rambled. I nodded. He looked down at his hands. "This means that it's affecting me, too… Doesn't it?" He asked me. I nodded, again. "Wow… that's just wow…"

"Someone wanna clue us in here?" Dean asked. I didn't say anything.

"That's what Bobby was telling us about, Dean." Sam told him. I looked over at them and saw what Sam say register.

"Ohh, the spark thing… Right." Dean nodded, like he was trying to understand it, but he didn't really. "Weird. I'll never get witches."

"Do you have something against them?" I quipped. Dean gave a half-hearted shrug and Sam just looked amused.

"I don't have good experiences with them. They normally try and kill us." He admitted.

"Have we?" I asked him.

"Not yet," he retorted.

"Then don't provoke us and we won't." I told him, curtly. He just smirked.

"I think I like you, Bonnie Bennett." He mused. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm thrilled." I sighed, sarcastically. "Stiles come help me with her." I requested. He was at my side in moments. I placed my hands on Erica's torso and Stiles put a hand on top of mine. "Do you mind?" I asked him. "I want to try and slow the bleeding. She should be healing already. I just want to jump-start it. It shouldn't take much of your energy." I told him. He nodded, nervously.

"Yeah, sure, I trust you." He gave his consent. I started chanting under my breath. I felt a warm fill up my body. I channeled our spark and nature around, so it wouldn't drain me. Channeling the essence from around me was something that Grams helped me with. She started coming to me in my dreams, after Jeremy passed away.

"How're you doing that?!" Isaac exclaimed. I opened my eyes and saw that Erica's wound was completely healed. We got lucky. I noticed black sludge all over her clothes, where her injuries were.

"What is this Derek?" I asked him. Peter beat him to us.

"It smells toxic." Peter told us. I frowned.

"Why would an omega chance an attack on betas in a pack? That doesn't make sense. He couldn't have been working alone." I voiced.

"You think there are more wolves in town?" Boyd asked me. I nodded. Scott and Kira walked into the loft.

"It makes sense." I said.

"Have you put anymore thought into the demon possibility?" Sam asked us. I stood up and walked over to him. I was careful not to touch anything with my now poison covered hands.

"You think that demons could be behind this?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and shrugged.

"We both know at least one demon who wouldn't be afraid to do it." He answered.

"Crowley," Dean agreed.

"Who's Crowley?" I asked them.

"We need Bobby. He shouldn't be staying alone." Sam said.

"Who's Crowley?" Scott repeated my question.

"I was afraid of this." Deaton said, as he walked into the loft. I looked over at him. Something about what he said made it click. I've heard Crowley's name before, I'm just not sure where. What would Crowley have against everyone on that list, though? It doesn't make sense. He couldn't be working alone. There's no way. "We need everyone here and then we'll talk. I have a theory and I hope I'm wrong."

* * *

**A/N: Shit is on its way to hitting the fan. Prepare for upcoming drama! Review?**

**Love,**  
**Anneryn**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Derek was taken by Kate, and she did help steal Peter's money. That part did happen. His powers and eye color are still normal. (Sorry if that spoiled anything, for anyone who isn't caught up!)**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**THE ORIGINALS**_**, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS. (Basically I own nothing… but my sock monkey slippers… those are mine and my adorable puppy Cas.)**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

* * *

We were all crowded into Derek's loft. It's spacious, don't get me wrong. It just seems so much smaller with all of us inside of it together.

"Before we get to business, here are copies of the extended dead-pool." Lydia announced. Klaus was sulking by the open front door. Color me crazy, but none of us trusted him enough to invite him inside of anywhere we wanted to be comfortable sleeping. Maybe he can room with Peter? A girl can dream – can't she? Ha, with my luck they'd turn into allies and try for world domination. That would be a nightmare. A shiver worked its way down my back.

I focused on what Lydia was saying, when she thrust a piece of paper into my hands. I took a deep breath, before working up the courage to read through the second part of the list. There were some names that I had heard before, but I wasn't overly familiar with.

'_Castiel  
Marcel Gerard  
Kate Argent  
Davina Claire  
Ash/Miles  
Ellen Harvelle  
Jordan Parrish  
Peter Hale  
Jo Harvelle  
Meredith Walker  
Liam Dunbar  
Malia Tate'_

My breath caught. Some of these names are just kids... Kids that I didn't even get supernatural feelings from at school. I'll leave Scott to warn them. God. We can't protect everyone. At this rate, it's going to end up being the entire freaking town.

"Why is Parrish on here?" I asked Stiles. He shrugged. He doesn't know, either.

"Who has something against all of these people?" Klaus asked from the hallway. I shrugged. It doesn't make sense. None of this makes any kind of sense. I just don't get it.

"There are more hunters on here." Dean said, grimly. I nodded. I don't know why.

"We've all seen Liam and Malia at school. They're not supernatural." Scott voiced. Stiles shrugged.

"Maybe they don't know what they are." Lydia suggested.

"How would they not know?" Jackson asked.

"Says the guy who didn't know he was a homicidal lizard," Erica quipped. That shut him up.

"You were a homicidal lizard?" Klaus asked – his voice was a mixture of confusion and awe. Jackson just nodded.

"Now I'm a werewolf. It was a busy year for me." He explained. Klaus just nodded, like he understood. Deaton cleared his throat and everyone quieted down.

"There is someone who would have motive for wanting everyone gone, well, mostly everyone." Deaton announced. We all looked over at him, expectantly.

"Who?" We all chorused. Deaton looked pained, like he felt ridiculous even suggesting whoever it was.

"Someone you know, two someones you know, actually." Deaton responded, looking at Klaus. Klaus looked just as lost as we did. "Esther and Mikael," he breathed. Klaus looked furious.

"That's not possible. They're dead." Klaus argued. I opened my mouth and closed it. I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Actually, it is." I voiced. "It's totally possible, if you could find witches crazy enough to do it… or if Esther had the help of your ancestors. She was the Original witch. She could have done it. It makes sense. I mean, they hate what you and your family are more than anyone else. There isn't anyone else who has more motive… if they're working with Crowley that explains why the hunters are on the list, too."

"It explains Cas, too." Dean said. "I'm calling Bobby." He excused himself. I glanced around the room. Caroline looked floored. Chris looked vengeful. The werewolves looked thoughtful for the most part. Lydia looked hesitant. John looked lost. Stiles looked worried. I'm not even sure how I feel anymore.

"Why am I not on the list?" Lydia asked, changing the subject. I sighed. That's a question I didn't want to answer, but I'm pretty sure that I know the answer to.

"Lydia, you probably are." I told her, softly. "There's a third of the list that we still haven't decoded, yet." I breathed. She nodded, curtly and looked like I confirmed something that she was already worried about.

"I need to get back to work on that." Lydia took the laptop that she had been working on and walked away. Jackson went with her. Kira stayed, but she didn't look like she wanted to.

"Parrish better not be a kanima." The Sheriff spoke up. A couple of us chuckled. It was a nice change of pace from the seriousness of the situation that we were all trapped in.

"We're going to have to ask him." Stiles told him. His dad nodded.

"We need to notify the other hunters that are on the list." Chris announced, as he pulled out his cell.

"Marcel and Davina need to be told, as well." Klaus said, still clearly seething with anger. "Are you sure that they're behind this or are you just taking a guess? I need to know. We have to be sure."

"I'm afraid that it's just my best guess at this point. I can't know for sure, until I do some more digging. Unfortunately, enough hasn't happened for me to be sure. It would be wise if you would see what you can find out on your end. I will let you know as soon as I know something. If I am right, you and your family are one of the top priorities." Deaton told him. Klaus nodded and almost looked grateful – almost _**human**_ – for a second.

"Thank you." He offered his gratitude before leaving.

"How can I help?" Sam asked Deaton.

"Research," Deaton told him, honestly. "The more we know, the better prepared we will be. I don't want to be blindsided, again."

"Consider it done." Sam agreed. Deaton nodded in thanks.

"We need to work out a better living arrangement. We're getting more people by the second." Isaac spoke up.

"Actually, I have some ideas about that." Derek told him. "Some people can stay here and there's always Peter's loft, too." Derek offered. We all cringed at the mention of Peter's name.

"Am I really that bad?" Peter asked. I looked at him, questioningly.

"I'm not sure who I would rather stay with you or Klaus." I admitted. He feigned hurt.

"There's my place, too." Chris offered, as he walked back into the room.

"That's one less problem to worry about." Scott sighed. He looked exhausted.

"When's the last time you slept?" I asked him. He shrugged. "You have to rest."

"I'll rest when things settle down." He replied.

"I have some room at our place, too." John added. We nodded.

"Look, I know I'm not the alpha here, but there is strength in numbers. I don't want anyone to stay anywhere alone. That's just asking to be attacked. We have to be smart about this." Derek told us. We all nodded. "Scott, you need to fill Melissa in on what's happening. She needs to know, in case someone tries to use her to get to us. Lydia needs to tell her parents, too."

"We'll take care of it." Scott promised him.

"Stiles, I want you and Bonnie at the house tonight. I'll have Parrish stop by and we can have a chat with him and ease him into all of this. Scott, you and Isaac are more than welcome, but I really don't want Melissa to be alone." John told us.

"I understand. I wouldn't leave her alone, either."

"Then it's settled. Go pack some clothes and head over. I'm sure Lydia will tell you the minute she finds anything else." John ordered. I nodded.

"I need to talk to her first. I'll only be a couple of minutes." I told them. Stiles looked at me, like he was trying to figure out if I was okay or if I was seconds away from a breakdown. Honestly, it could probably go either way, at this point. I knocked on Derek's bedroom door and didn't have to wait long for Jackson to let me in. I walked inside and went over to Lydia. Jackson shut the door behind me, but stayed in the room with us. "Are you okay?" I asked her, quietly. She let out a short, humorless laugh.

"I'm terrified." She whispered. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's a good sign that you're on the list yet. Try to take some comfort in that. You're relatively safe, even if it's just for now." I told her. She nodded, against me. "No one will hurt you, if I can help it." I promised her.

"I just have this feeling like things are going to get a lot worse, before they can even begin to get better." She told me, softly. I nodded. I know the feeling. She's probably not wrong.

"They might. There's not much we can do about that. We're getting closer to solving this thing. When we know who's behind all of this, at least we'll know who we're going up against. It's not all bad, Lyds. Have a little faith. Okay?"

"You're right." She agreed.

"I'm staying with Stiles at his place tonight. We have some stuff to talk through with his dad. We're going to try and break things to Parrish." I told her.

"Do you need help?" She offered.

"Actually, help would be great. Let me run it by John and I'll let you know. Caroline and the Winchesters will be with you at the house tonight, so you won't be alone."

"I'll be there, too." Jackson assured her. She gave him a sad smile.

"You need to tell Carol and Adam about what's going on." I breathed. Lydia nodded.

"I will. I'll tell them tonight."

"Okay. I'll text you. Okay? Stay safe."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter, we find out what Parrish is and soon we'll have a few more hunters rolling into town! Stay tuned! Reviews?**

**Love,  
Anneryn**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I can't even begin to tell you how accomplished I feel that I finally got this written! It's been a sort of busy week and I've been very unmotivated. I'm going to try and start writing out the next chapter tomorrow. I went to Awesome Con Sunday and it was great. I got Mark Sheppard's autograph and a picture taken with him and Sebastian Roché. Some things you cannot un-see and Sebastian singing Britney Spears at a **_**Supernatural**_** panel is one of them. There was dancing involved and it was glorious.**

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely! Love you, wonderful people.  
-Anneryn**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**THE ORIGINALS**_**, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_**, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:

* * *

I stared out the window of Stiles' jeep, as we drove back to the Martin residence. I frowned as I tried to work out everything that had happened tonight. There's something that's bothering me. It's nagging me – picking at me. It's like I know something feels out of place, but I can't put my finger on it. We slowed to a stop at a stoplight and I heard the familiar rumble of the Impala, behind us. That's when it clicked. I pulled out my phone and dialed Dean's number.

"This couldn't wait five minutes for us to get to the house?" He asked me in a gruff, but amused voice. I sighed.

"What changed?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused by my outburst.

"What changed? If Crowley is behind this, what made him put you on the dead-pool? Think about it. Has he ever put a hit on your heads before? From what I've heard, that's not really his style. It doesn't make sense. I'm not saying that he's not in cahoots with someone who is behind it, but something had to have changed." I explained. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"You're right." He breathed, like he realized the same thing, as soon as I said it. "He's pulled a lot of bullshit, but he's never done this."

"So, what changed?" I asked him, again. He was silent on the other end.

"I don't think it's about us." Dean finally said.

"Then, what _**is**_ it about?"

"He's trying to regain his control over hell. Someone else – Abaddon, a Knight from Hell – is challenging his reign as King of Hell. What better way to make a statement, than to kill the Winchesters and the other hunters that have been a pain in his ass for years?" He thought out loud. He's right. It makes sense, anyway.

"You might be onto something." I told him.

"Tonight just keeps getting better and better. I need some friggin' pie." He sighed.

"Call Deaton and let him know about your theory. Even if it turns out not to be true, it's better to be safe than sorry. He'll check it out. And I'm pretty sure there's still pie in the fridge at home."

"Don't joke about pie."

"I would never." I assured him, before hanging up. I leaned my face against the car window and sighed. A nap would be nice, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. John asked Parrish to call it a night early, and come to his place. Lydia agreed to meet with us. From what I've heard, he seems to respond the best to Lydia, whenever he's come to face to face with the supernatural and someone has to help explain it.

* * *

I carried my bag into Stiles' house. He had his arm around me and my face was half buried into his shoulder. It's nice. It's comforting. _**He's**_ comforting. We saw John waiting in the living room for us. He gestured us over and I saw food set out on plates for us. Honestly, I'm not even close to being hungry, but if we're going to be up all night, then I probably need something to keep me going.

Stiles took my bag from me and leaned down to kiss me. His lips landed on the corner of my mouth, before disappearing. He carried our things upstairs. I took a seat next to John. I set my grimoire down on the table and picked up a plate.

"Thank you." I told him, gesturing to the plate. He nodded.

"My son cares about you." John breathed. The way he said it almost sounded like an accusation, more than an observation.

"I care about him." I assured him, suddenly even more disinterested in the food.

"When Stiles cares about someone, it's almost impossible to get him to stop. He's loyal to a fault and he'd do anything in his power to protect that person." John continued. I looked at him. It's too soon to tell what point he's trying to make. "He was infatuated with Lydia for years. I started to wonder if I was going to find him standing outside of her window taking pictures, it got so bad." The sheriff laughed. I felt the corners of my mouth quirked up. "I'm glad he got past that. From what I can tell, you've been good for him. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I understand your relationship with my son, because I don't. I'm not good with all of this paranormal business, like you kids seem to be. Despite the hell that keeps coming back to this town, he's starting to look more like himself again and sometimes, he even seems happy. For a while there, I was wondering if I would ever see Stiles happy again. I don't know the specifics of what you went through, while you were in Virginia, but my son tells me that you two have had some very similar experiences. Whatever you're doing for him, I appreciate it. It's almost like he remembered his purpose in life, again. He was so caught up in what he lost when… He couldn't see what he still had left. It's a blessing to see him have life, again. I… Bonnie… Thank you. Just, thank you."

John was hugging me, before I could fully comprehend that he was thanking me, not giving me the fifth degree. My arms went around him, automatically. It didn't surprise me how natural it felt. He _**is **_Stiles' father, after all. They're a lot alike, in most respects.

"I think he's helping me, a lot more than I've helped him." I told him, truthfully. John chuckled. I felt the vibrations run through me. He mumbled something that sounded a lot like, 'Too much alike.'

"Then keep helping each other." He tried. I nodded.

"Deal," I agreed.

"I see how it is. I leave for two seconds, and you steal my dad. I bet you couldn't wait to replace your spastic son. I mean, jeez. No love for Stiles. It's cool. I get it. Just remember that I know all of your dirty secrets and I still know where you keep your baby pictures, _**Dad**_. I bet everyone down at the Sheriff's Department would get a kick out of that. I can see it now – Sheriff breaks the world record for being mocked. I'm just getting started. You don't even want to know what I can do with your –' Stiles rants.

"Kid, get over here and give me a damn hug, before I change my mind about letting Bonnie stay."

"Whatever you say, Dad." Stiles retorted, cheekily.

* * *

"Where is he? I thought you said that Parrish was leaving the station two hours ago." Lydia sighed, clearly annoyed. John shrugged, helplessly. He pulled out his phone and tried to call Parrish, but got his voicemail, yet again.

"I'm going to the station. Something doesn't feel right about this." John decided, standing up.

"Dad, you can't go alone. I'm going with you." Stiles told him.

"We'll all go with you." Jackson chimed in.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

I waited in the front of the station with Lydia. Jackson and Stiles went with John to check the station for Parrish. No one had seen him, since he told John that he was heading over. This isn't right. I have a gnawing feeling of dread building in my stomach. It's not going away.

The door to the station slammed open and a very soot covered Parrish stumbled inside. He looks like someone locked him in a room with way too many candles, but he looks otherwise unscathed. Does it have to do with his ability? What is he?

"You!" Parrish yelled, gesturing to one of the deputies. The officer blanched. Parrish lunged at him and the deputy pulled a gun on him and started to fire. I looked at the scene unfold before me, terrified. I channeled my focus on blocking the bullets from hitting Parrish. He didn't seem to notice that he wasn't being hit. He started to pummel the other guy. The guys came back to the front and pulled Parrish off of the deputy. "You locked me in my car and set it on fire!" Parrish shouted.

"Is this true?!" John demanded. The deputy didn't even have enough sense to lie. He just nodded, frantically, and was taken back to one of the cells. "Get him some clothes." John told Stiles. He nodded and ran off to get some. Parrish turned to face me and Lydia. For the first time, he seemed to notice that the rest of us were here. His eyes look just like Kira's. They're exactly the same color. Is he a fox, too? A kitsune?

"You were in a fire and you're not even hurt?" I asked him, gently. His eyes flickered down his body and he nodded, slowly, like he just realized this himself, too.

"What are you?" Lydia asked, out-loud. He just shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted.

"His eyes are like Kira's." I told her.

"You think he's a kitsune?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Electricity doesn't affect Kira… Fire didn't affect Parrish… What if… What if he's a different kind of kitsune?" She asked me.

"There are different kinds?" I asked her. That's news to me. She nodded.

"It's something that we learned from Kira's mom, earlier this year… when Stiles was possessed. Bonnie, what if he's a fire kitsune?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sans is French for without. If you read, please review!  
Love, Anneryn**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**THE ORIGINALS**_**, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_**, OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four:

* * *

We were all crowded in the Stilinski's living room. John looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face and I had an inkling of who that someone might be.

"So, you're telling me that one of my deputies tried to kill Parrish, because of that stupid bounty on his head?!" He seethed. We all nodded, mutely, around him. He took a deep breath, but his scowl remained firmly in place.

"I don't understand. Someone's trying to kill me because they think I'm psychic, like Lydia?" Parrish guessed. Lydia and I shared a collective sigh.

"I'm _**not**_ psychic and we don't think that you are either." Lydia told him, somewhat delicately.

"Then what are you? More importantly, what am I? Does this have to do with all of the weird things that keep happening around Beacon Hills?" Parrish asked us. Before we could answer him, a knock sounded from the door. John got up and answered it and Kira and her mom stepped inside.

"We should talk." Kira said, gesturing to Parrish. Her mother nodded. Jackson scratched the back of his neck, like he wasn't sure what he should do. Stiles grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs.

"We'll let you guys talk." Stiles excused us and left them to break the news to Parrish. If anyone can explain what a kitsune is and what they do, it's Kira and her mom. I think the subject just hits a little too close to home, for Stiles. I know if anyone can help explain it well, it's Lydia.

I followed Stiles to his room and threw myself onto his bed. He laughed and shut his door, before he joined me. I kicked off my shoes and kicked them to the floor, before cuddling up next to him. He put his arms around me and I closed my eyes. He touched his lips to my forehead and kissed my temple. I sighed in contentment. This is nice.

"How do you think Parrish will take it?" I asked him, not really wanting to talk about what was happening, but unable to stop myself.

"I think he'll take it better than Scott did." Stiles told me, snorting with laughter. "Parrish is the kind of guy that accepts things, because he has to. I think a lot of it has to do with him being a war veteran." He admitted. I nodded against him.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Do you really think he's a kitsune?" He asked me, softly. I shrugged.

"We'll know after tonight." I replied. "So… if Dean was right about Crowley's motive… if they were able to kill Abaddon, do you think the dead-pool would disappear?"

"No," Stiles breathed. He didn't even need time to process my question or to think about his answer. "Whoever is helping him has the rest of us on there for a reason. Even if it Klaus' twisted parents, the bounty is still out. Why would Crowley care about a bunch of werewolves or witches?" He thought aloud. I bit my lip and sighed.

"I don't like it. It just feels like there's something we don't know. You know? I thought it was the whole Crowley thing, but it feels like it's more than that. I have this feeling like, when everything is over, we're going to find out something massive and I'm not sure what it will mean for all of us."

"Now who's psychic?" He asked me. I laughed.

"Duh, clearly me." I teased him.

"Did you have fun tonight? I mean, on our date, before everything went to hell?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Of course I did. I was with you and it was perfect, Stiles. Just _**perfect**_." I promised, before kissing him. He cupped my face, gently, and moved on top of me. I gasped and couldn't help but admire how hot a dominant Stiles was.

"Whatever happens… Bonnie, I don't want this to stop." He breathed.

"Almost wrestling in your bed?" I teased. He smirked and shook his head. He licked his bottom lip and kissed me.

"This, _**us**_, I don't want to lose that." He rephrased.

"I don't either." I whispered, as I pulled him closer.

"Good. Yeah. That's… good. We agree then, which is _**great**_, because I really, _**really**_ like seeing you like this. And dating you. I like that, too. Wow. That sounded wrong. I didn't mean… You know. It's not like I like this more than being with you. Not like _**with you**_ with you. But like… you know. You're great and _**this**_ is great. And you look…" He rambled nervously. I pressed my lips against his and he gripped my hips and held me closer. I groaned against his mouth, when he rolled his hips. "Beautiful." He finished.

"I like being with you, too, Stiles. And for the record, you're hot, like _**seriously **_hot." I told him, before claiming his lips in another kiss. It sizzled. I felt the heat spreading through my body. It's not like it was before. It's different – hotter.

I felt my phone start to vibrate in my back pocket. I jumped and ended up grinding on Stiles, hard. I tried to reach for it, but Stiles pinned my hands. He reached behind me and felt for my phone. He pulled away to see who was calling. He showed me the Caller ID and I saw that it was Klaus calling. I sighed and took the phone from him.

"You can ignore it." He suggested. I sighed. I didn't miss the husky tone in his voice that he gets when he's turned on.

"Yeah, and then he'll show up here and throw a tantrum, because I didn't answer." I grumbled, as I accepted the call. "What do you want Klaus?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice non-confrontational. Stiles started kissing on my neck and I glared at him. He just smiled innocently and kept up his ministrations.

"Sorry love, am I interrupting something?" Klaus asked, clearly amused. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore Stiles. He rolled his hips against mine and I had to shift away from him. He didn't let me move far.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked him, growing increasingly frustrated.

"I've spoken with Elijah about Deaton's inquiry." He revealed. Stiles sucked on my neck, hard.

"What did he say?"

"As luck would have it, he may be right. Witches have been talking in the community in New Orleans. Esther isn't happy and she's doing everything in her power to get rid of me and my siblings, once and for all." He explained.

"Then, what about us?" I asked him.

"You brought Kol back from the dead. You and your mother were going to betray her. She wants you dead, as much as her beloved children. As for the rest of your little friends, I don't have the answers for them. If she is behind this, it's only safe to assume that Mikael is indeed close behind." He told me. Stiles maneuvered us, so I was straddling his lap and he kept peppering kisses on my neck to my collar bone. He gripped my ass and let me feel how hard he was getting, against me.

"Klaus, do you think that she's doing this from the other side, or do you think that she's found a way to come back?" I pressed.

"With the way that things have been going, I can only guess that she has indeed returned." He sighed.

"That changes everything. We were prepared for a lot, but we weren't prepared for her. Look, you're not safe staying on the outside. I'm going to need your word that you won't turn on us, if we let you stay in one of our homes. You're a sitting duck, Klaus. You need to be protected. If she kills you, every vampire will die that you've sired. Are your siblings protected?"

"They're protected enough. I have Elijah coming to town with a witch friend of mine. She can help."

"Okay. Look. Call Deaton and explain everything. He and Derek will figure out a place for you to stay. I know you're an Original, but you shouldn't be staying alone." I told him. I tried to shake off the worry and dread that were knotting themselves in my stomach, with no avail.

"I didn't know you cared, sweetheart." He replied, smugly.

"If you die, then a lot of people I care about die, too. Despite what you've done, I can't just sit back and watch you die, Klaus. Don't make me regret wanting to help you, Klaus. I swear to goddess that I will make you wish that you could die, if you do. Do you understand me?" I threatened him. He fell silent and Stiles stilled.

"You're crystal clear, love. I'll let you know what's decided. At least now we know who we are dealing with and their weaknesses."

"And what would those be?"

"My siblings and I of course," he hung up the phone.

"You heard everything." I breathed, focusing on Stiles. He nodded. "They're still dealing with Parrish downstairs. Klaus is telling Deaton and Derek. They'll tell Scott. There's nothing we can really be doing. I'll see what spells I can find, when his witch friend comes into town. This isn't going to be like last time. There's a lot at stake, but I'm not going to sacrifice myself or any of you."

"You won't have to." Stiles told me. He leaned in and kissed me. We resumed what we started, before Klaus interrupted us. Stiles nibbled on my neck and took off my shirt. I slid my hands under his shirt and traced his abs with my fingers. He groaned when I touched his happy trail. He slammed his lips to mine and I raked my nails down his back.

"Bonnie, can we borrow you for a minute?!" Lydia asked from outside the bedroom door. I groaned and moved my mouth from Stiles. Why do we always get interrupted? Stiles started sucking on my earlobe and caught it in between his teeth. I let out a low moan and Lydia knocked, before opening the door. I glanced over at her, but Stiles didn't show any signs of talking.

"We're busy." Stiles grunted out. I nodded in agreement. Lydia tilted her head to the side and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and untangled myself from Stiles. I tried to catch my breath and not focus on how good he looks sans shirt.

"I hate to interrupt your fun, but I promise to give you back." She told me. I nodded and dragged myself off of his bed. I looked around for my shirt. I couldn't find it, so I stole Stiles'. I buttoned it up and Lydia waited impatiently.

"Candles, huh? Classy." She breathed. I looked at her in confusion and she gestured to the two candles on Stiles' dresser. I opened and closed my mouth.

"We didn't light those." Stiles told her.

"He's right." I agreed. The heat we were feeling earlier… Did we do that? "Unless…"

"You think that the magic bond you have did that?" Lydia asked. I shrugged.

"Weirder things have happened." I mused.

"Whoa." Stiles breathed.

"Interesting."

* * *

**A/N: So, Elijah and Davina are coming to town. The hunters will be arriving soon, as well!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everyone, just wanted to ask if anyone is still reading this? ****Thank you to those who have continued to review. I really do appreciate it.** I haven't gotten much feedback the past couple of chapters. Let me know if you're still enjoying this/still reading this. Reviews would be appreciated.

**-Anneryn**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**THE ORIGINALS**_**, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:

* * *

"Wait, you want me to what?!" I exclaimed, as I looked at everyone crowded around the living room.

"It's simple. We want you to like Parrish on fire. If he's really a fire kitsune, he'll be immune and it won't harm him." Lydia explained to me. Kira's mom nodded next to her. I peered at them both, skeptically.

"And if he's not? Are you forgetting the part that you might be wrong about what he is?! I'm not setting him on fire! That's crazy!" I cried.

"It's the fastest way. Either you can do it, or I can." Mrs. Yukimura held up a torch lighter for dramatic effect.

"This is stupid and if he gets hurt, it's on you." I glowered, before I did as they asked. I waved my hand and both of Jordan's arms were on fire. He jumped in surprise and looked down at his arms. He wasn't reacting otherwise. He started patting the flames and looked confused.

"Is this a trick? I can barely feel that." He asked.

"No, it's not a trick. It's just normal fire." I assured him. He still looked at me in disbelief. I walked over to him and let the fire kiss my fingertips. I winced and spelled the fire out. I let him inspect my burnt fingers and he seemed convinced.

"You're positive this is what I am?" He asked Noshiko. She nodded. "Can you explain everything that means and how I control this?" He pressed.

"Of course, why don't you stay with us tonight and my family and I can explain everything?" She suggested.

"I would appreciate that, ma'am. Thank you." He gave her a small smile.

"Kira, let's go. You'll see your friends tomorrow." She ushered them out of the house. We stared after them. I'm pretty sure that they handled that a lot better than any of us expected them to.

"Well, that was anti-climatic." Lydia sighed. "Come on Jackson. Let's go. I'm tired and I still have to try and crack the rest of this code." Lydia hugged me and Stiles. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bon. Be careful." She walked outside.

"Watch your backs." Jackson told us, following her out.

* * *

I tossed and turned in Stiles' bed. I can't get comfortable. I have a horrible feeling in my gut and a bad taste in my mouth. Something bad is coming and it's coming soon. Something is going to happen later today and I have no idea what. I've never had a feeling this strongly before. It's making me nervous.

Somehow, Stiles is asleep. I'm surprised that I haven't kept him up. I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and crept out of bed. I went to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. Who do I call? It's not like we can do anything to stop this.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Derek's voice filled my ears. I didn't even realize that I actually dialed his number, until now.

"No," I admitted quietly.

"Did something happen?" He asked me.

"No, I just… I have this feeling that I can't shake, Derek. It's stronger than I've ever felt before. Something horrible is going to happen today. I can just tell. I don't know how, or what, or where, but it's going to happen. God. I wish I knew. It's freaking me out. I can't stop shaking. What good is it to be a witch, if I can't do anything?! I hate this!" I hissed in a raised whisper.

"Whatever it is, whatever happens, we'll get through it, because have to. There's nothing more that we can do before then. I don't like it anymore than you do, but you should try to sleep. You need to recharge your batteries. If you wear yourself down, you're not going to be much use to anyone. I don't want to see you get hurt, Bonnie." He told me. I nodded.

"I know. I know." He's telling me the obvious, but I kind of needed to hear it. "Have you heard anything more from Klaus? I'll feel a lot better, when there's another witch in town, who's actually on our side. There's only so much I can do alone. I mean, there's Deaton, but druids are different. It's not spiritual magic. Deaton's magic is limited, because of it. Just like I can't do everything he can. And Stiles… Stiles is a wild-card. We're still finding out what being a Spark means. He's getting more powerful, though. I can see. He's going to be a force to be reckoned with. I don't think that he's realized it yet. I get glimpses sometimes. You know? He'll do something small and I can just see the power behind it that growing, even though it's untouched."

"Do you want me to talk to Klaus and see?" Derek offered. "I know what you mean, though. A human could only last so long with a pack of wolves and save our asses as much as he did. I had a feeling that he was powerful, but I think it was Deaton and Peter to really see it."

"Peter?" I echoed.

"He offered Stiles the bite. Stiles turned him down. Peter wasn't in his right mind, but even when he was manic, I think that he saw all of Stiles' potential and his strength. You two complement each other."

"You think so?"

"Everyone can see it, Bonnie. It's a good thing. You're stronger together." He reminded me.

"I can… I can call Klaus. You don't have to."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"No. It's really okay. I'll talk to you later, Derek. Thanks." I hung up and dialed Klaus.

"Hello love, isn't it a bit past your bedtime?" Klaus answered. I sighed.

"When is your witch getting here?" I asked him, not taking the bait.

"Did something happen?" He countered.

"No, not yet, but it will. I can feel it, Klaus. Tell me that they'll be here soon." I practically begged him. This whole situation is making me do things that I never thought I'd do. When things are life and death, you get desperate. _**I'm**_ desperate.

"They'll be here tomorrow night." He told me, softly. Thank God. He's not being a dick, for once in his life.

"Have they been filled in on the conditions that they're allowed into Beacon Hills?"

"Yes, sweetheart," he admitted gently.

"Klaus, when we make it out of this, and I'm really hoping that we do, you owe me. So big." I sighed. He chuckled.

"If we all survive this, then yes, I suppose I will." He ended the call and stayed sitting on the bathroom floor. I glanced at the clock on the bathroom wall. It's a quarter past three in the morning. There's no way in hell that I'm going to be able to sleep. I turned on the hot water and put the stopper in the bathtub. I have to try and relax somehow.

I zoned out as I waited. By the time the bath was filled with water and bubbles, the water was warm, at best. I chanted under my breath heated up the water to perfection. I stripped out of my pajamas and sank into the water. I sighed and leaned back in contentment.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" A groggy Stiles asked, walking into the bathroom. His eyes widened when he saw me soaking in his tub. I nodded. "Oh. I… Wow… You're… Bubbles are a really good look on you. You should definitely wear them more often. You could make it a thing. You know? Hey, it's Monday! Time to wear bubbles! Or not… because then everyone would see you practically naked and I could definitely not fight everyone in this town. Scratch that. That's a bad idea. You could wear them around here, though. Yeah. You should totally do that, because you look… God…" He groaned, finished his ramblings. I bit my lip and suppressed a giggle. That's what I love about Stiles. Even when it feels like the world is ending and the sky is about to come crashing down, he lightens everything up.

"I'll think about the bubbles." I told him. He nodded, mutely. "I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized.

"No, this is good. I'm perfectly okay being woken up to this." He promised.

"You don't have to stay up because of me." I assured him.

"I don't mind. Are you okay? You're shaking." He asked, coming closer to the tub. I was suddenly grateful for the plethora of bubbles that were covering me.

"I just have a bad feeling. I think something's going to happen today – something bad." I admitted.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said, kneeling down and cupping my face with his hand.

"I really hope so."

"I can stay. Okay? I'm going to stay in here with you. I don't mind." He vowed. He looked so determined. It's completely adorable.

"Do you, um… Do you wanna join me? Not to do anything. Maybe… Maybe you could just hold me? That would be nice." I finished lamely. He nodded and stood up. He started taking off his clothes. I watched him take off his shirt and then adverted my eyes. I scooted up, so he could slide in behind me. Once he was situated, he put his arms around me and held me. I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the safety that he helped me feel.

* * *

**A/N: Shit's about to go down and we have quite a few arrivals next chapter. Stay tuned! (Noshiko is Kira's mom's first name, for those of you who don't know. I didn't and had to look it up.) Review?**

**Xo,**  
**Anneryn**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Seriously, a lot happens this chapter, so get comfy. Things get a smidge graphic. Also, I do have a couple of Derek/Bonnie one-shots coming out. (One is already posted.) So, check 'em out. :)  
**

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**THE ORIGINALS**_**, **_**SUPERNATURAL**_**, **_**TEEN WOLF**_**, **_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**_** OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**guest - Thank you! :) I'm glad that you're enjoying it! There are definitely more Bonnie/Stiles moments coming up in the story. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six:

* * *

"We should've stayed home." Stiles said for the seventh time, as we reached Scott's locker.

"I'm not arguing there, but it's better that we're here. At least school is a distraction." I tried to optimistic. Really, I did, but the words sounded hollow, even to my ears.

"Are you ready for the pep rally?" Kira asked up. I looked at her in surprise.

"There's a pep rally?" Scott asked, sounding just as shocked as the rest of us.

"Why?" Stiles asked the obvious.

"I know, right? Since when has this high school ever had a pep rally?" Erica mused as she walked up to us.

"You look a lot better." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Thanks. I try."

"Anyone who has to share a bathroom with you knows exactly how much you try." Isaac grumbled.

"Don't get her started." Boyd warned him.

"I told you that we'd be late if you didn't stop primping your hair." Lydia hissed at Jackson, as they walked up to us.

"Seriously? _**You're**_ lecturing me on my morning routine, when you're just as bad?" Jackson asked her in disbelief.

"At least _**I **_was ready on time," she shot back.

"Let's just get this over with." I sighed. "Where's the gym?" I asked.

"Oh, it's not in the gym. It's outside on the lacrosse field." Kira told me. Lydia's forehead scrunched up.

"That's weird."

* * *

I tried to relax against Stiles, as we sat on the cold, uncomfortable bleachers, but I couldn't. Someone walked onto the middle of the field, in front of the cheerleaders and I'm guessing it's one of the teachers.

"Good morning, Beacon Hills High! Who's ready to show support for their lacrosse team?!" The man cried. Everyone but us cheered, loudly. "That's what I'm talking about! We have a special treat for you, today. We have a DJ joining us to mix some special music for the cheerleaders. Anyone who wishes to is more than welcome to join them and dance on the field! Let's go, Cyclones!" He cheered.

"That's not normal, right?" I asked Stiles and Lydia. They both shook their heads. "Something's about to go down, right?"

"Fuck," Lydia cursed.

* * *

Everyone was dancing and so far, nothing has happened. We're standing awkwardly on the outskirts of the field. There's smoke and lights and if I didn't know any better, I would say that this looks like an impromptu dance. What?

I saw Malia and Liam, from the list, dancing in the mass of gyrating teenage bodies. It almost looks like they're drunk. Who would be ballsy enough to drink at school? I looked around for Scott and he didn't look much better. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were all giggling hysterically and moving to the music. I can't see Jackson.

I grabbed Stiles and Lydia. Danny came over dragging a very trashed Jackson. "What's going on?" I asked them. Stiles shrugged and Lydia looked scared.

"It's only affecting the werewolves. We need to get them out of here." Lydia voiced.

"Yeah, okay, I'll help, but it's going to be easier said, than done. They don't want to leave. I mean, look at them." Danny said, gesturing to the dancing wolves. He's right, even Jackson is fighting him.

"And things just keep getting better and better." I grumbled. I fished out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, praying that I had the number I needed. I found Chris' number and called.

"Bonnie?" He answered, surprised.

"Hi, sorry. We're at the school and they're having the weirdest pep rally known to man and they're doing something that's affecting all the werewolves. We need to get them out of here, but there are only four of us that haven't been affected and there are eight weres." I told him, remembering that we needed to find Kira, too. I scanned the crowd and saw her grinding on Scott. Well, that's just lovely. I hope to God that they aren't all dry-humping each other as we try to drag them out of here.

"Do you know what's affecting them?" He asked me.

"No, I mean, there's music and smoke and lights."

"It could be the smoke. Some wolfsbane isn't harmful to humans. Just try to get them away from it, as quickly as you can. I'll bring reinforcements." He hung up.

"Chris is coming. Let's get them out of here. We've got to double up." I told them.

"Can't you magic something to make this easier?" Lydia asked me. I shook my head.

"Not without giving us away," I sighed.

"Let's get this over with." Stiles agreed. He grabbed Boyd and Scott. Lydia took Jackson and Kira. Danny had Liam and Malia, because let's face it – who doesn't like Danny? I had Erica and Isaac. We made the trek back to the school. Whatever was in the smoke wasn't just making them act drunk; it was also making them handsy.

I shifted uncomfortably, as Erica grabbed my ass, again. Isaac chuckled and nuzzled my neck. I looked over and saw Lydia snap at Jackson, for the hundredth time, for trying to grope her. Kira kept telling Lydia how pretty she was and was kissing her cheek. Scott was telling Stiles that he loved him and that he was a really good friend and he looked great in his jeans, because he was a guy who wasn't afraid to admit when other guys looked good. Boyd didn't say much, but he kept smiling at Stiles, which was weird, considering the guy barely shows any emotion. Liam kept trying to kiss Danny and Danny being Danny, just played it off and got him to stop. Malia had managed to undo Danny's belt and tried to unbutton his jeans.

Yeah, this is a piece of cake. Not.

"They owe us, so big, after this." Stiles huffed, as we finally made it to the school hallway. Whatever was in the smoke was wearing off, but it seemed to have another side effect. They were getting drowsy and falling unconscious. Have you ever tried to drag two weres anywhere? That much dead-weight is _**heavy**_. Let me tell you, Slim Fast needs to become one of their priorities.

I panted and fell to the ground, once everyone was sprawled in a not-so-nice clump on the floor. I'm ready for a nap. This is definitely the cure for not being able to sleep.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Now, this was just too easy. And they said that the True Alpha was going to be hard to kill. I expected more out you lot, especially when there's a Bennett witch in the mix." A snide voice filled the halls. I jumped to my feet, ready for an attack. There was a group of hunters that were striding towards us.

"Yeah, poisoning a bunch of kids, because you're too much of a coward to fight them head on makes you _**such**_ a bad ass. You should feel proud of yourself, really. What do you do in your spare time? Steal candy from toddlers? Who the fuck are you?" I growled. He just chuckled.

"I'm your worst nightmare, honey. I'm also the last face that you'll see before you die. I've always wondered what strangling a witch felt like. I bet it's positively orgasmic." He sneered. I felt my temper blaze and fire surrounded us. He chuckled, as the fire began to fade away. What? That's when I heard it. A few of their members are chanting. They have their own witch. I really shouldn't be surprised, but I am. Well, _**fuck**_.

I channeled my energy and threw it at the ones chanting. They hit the wall behind them, hard. The smirk dropped off El Creepo's face and he ran at me. He wasn't the only one. The others were charging Danny, Stiles, and Lydia. Things keep going from bad to worse.

I managed to kick him in the balls, before he backhanded me. I fought him off of me with magic, but the witches had already gotten to their feet. Stiles looked at me, after he threw a punch at his attacker and sent the witches flying, again. I gave him a shot smile in thanks. He nodded, before focusing on not getting his ass kicked.

I was grabbed by the hair and shoved face-first into the wall. He yanked my hair back and ground himself against my backside. I gagged and fought the urge to vomit. I sent an electrical shock through my body and he let go of me. I leaned forward and snapped my head back, head-butting him in the face. He cursed and I turned to see blood gushing from his nose. He lunged at me and tackled me to the ground. I grimaced as I hit my head on the wall, on the way down. His hands were around my neck and I could hear the chanting growing louder. I focused on the witches and chanted a spell that would strip them of their powers, at least temporarily.

I moved my hands in front of me and wormed them in front of my attacker's face and crawled at his eyes. He cried out, as my thumbs pushed their way into his eye-sockets. He rolled off of me. I tried to crawl away, but grabbed me and swung at me blindly.

"Bonnie! Draw on me!" Stiles yelled. I tried to focus, but did as he asked. I got hit in the stomach and calloused hands were wrapped around my neck, again. I kept chanting, but everything was starting to go black. I kept fighting, but I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh, my God. She did it! She's actually doing it!" Lydia exclaimed from somewhere that sounded far away.

"Don't touch her!" Stiles yelled. Maybe if I just sleep for a few minutes, it'll all be okay.

* * *

"How much longer is she going to be out for?" Derek fumed. I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry and splotchy.

"She's been through quite an ordeal, not only physically, but mentally as well. A spell that big takes its toll on the body. It's something that Bonnie shouldn't have been able to do. It normally takes an entire coven of witches to strip a single person of his or her powers. She and Stiles stripped four people. It's a miracle she's even alive." Deaton explained. I tried to speak, but my throat feels like someone filled it with cotton. I sat up and wished that I hadn't.

"It was mostly Bonnie. She didn't start drawing on me or our bond until the last couple of minutes." Stiles interjected.

"It's still amazing." Peter agreed with Deaton.

"We're lucky that we got there when we did." Chris spoke up. I can make out dark shapes, but not much else. They don't seem to notice that I'm awake, yet.

"No kidding. I didn't think that anyone would actually attack them at school. Really? That's low." Dean huffed.

"We've seen worse, Dean." Sam reminded his brother.

"That doesn't make it right." A female voice sounded that I wasn't familiar with. I blinked furiously and tried to focus my vision.

"Man, when we find out who's behind this, they're going to pay. They cut my hair. No one touches another man's mullet and gets away with it." A man vowed. I stared at the people surrounding me in Deaton's clinic. Klaus and Elijah were separated from the rest with a young girl. She must be the witch, but I have no idea who the others are.

"Ash, it'll grow back." An older woman promised him. He grumbled under his breath.

"They're getting bolder. We have to do something soon." Peter announced.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Scott asked him.

"What's going on?" I asked, finally finding my voice. Everyone looked at me.

"There's really only one thing to do. We need to summon Crowley."

* * *

**A/N: Are you ready for what's coming next chapter? Reviews would be excellent.**

**Love,  
Anneryn**


End file.
